Haunted
by Kisses.in.the.dark95
Summary: Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha and he does and says some pretty hurtfull things Rose leave after this to get away from it all when Dimitri comes back a month later to find his reason for living is gone what will he do? R&R Deleted AN's xx
1. Chapter 1

**Haunted **

**Set after shadow kiss. After the attacks Tasha comes back to make her offer to Dimitri again. This time though he accepts leaving Rose heartbroken. After one month of guarding Tasha Dimitri realises he needs to be with Rose to live. He moves back to the academy to be with Rose again but when he gets back Rose is no longer there and Dimitri has to face his mistake. Lissa is angry at Dimitri, Christian doesn't know who he is made at more his aunt for stealing the love of Rose's life and making her run away or Rose for running away. Adrian turns to alcohol but sees rose every other night in her dreams and Eddie feels like he lost another best friend so soon after losing Mason. What will happen when Rose is forcefully bought back to the academy after an attack on her life? What will she do when she sees Dimitri again? Please read and R&R xxx KissesInTheDark95**

I walked into the Gym ready for training, this time I was actually on time seeming as it was my birthday and I wanted my birthday surprise Dimitri had promised me. It was too quiet when I walked in though. I know it sounds stupid but in my gut I could tell that something was wrong. When I walked through the doors the lights were all off and there was a figure against the wall. I flipped the lights on to see that Dimitri was standing against the wall deep in thought.

"Don't strain your brain to hard Comrade." I commented.

He looked up just then a little startled. Odd he was always alert, he was a guardian he had to be. I just brushed it off.

"Roza." He sounded like something was bothering him, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. I gave him the saying that he needed to continue with no bull shit lies. "I love you so much Roza and I'm risking everything for you but I can't put you in danger. Tasha came back after the attack she made me her offer again." My whole body froze. Tasha. Dimitri was about to tell me he was leaving me. Surprisingly I was calm. "I've taken Tasha's offer."

Just like that the 'calm' disappeared and the darkness was rearing its ugly head. "So I was just an easy fuck to you? What the hell Dimitri you said that you loved me and this is what you do to me?" I was getting angry and so was he. This wasn't my Dimitri.

"I couldn't say no Rosemarie. I am a guardian and this is my duty. I am not meant to be with a 17 year old child all my life." He growled with no emotion in his eyes.

"Go fuck yourself guardian Belikov. Of all days to tell me you chose my fucking birthday. Guess this was that birthday surprise for me." I said beyond angry. "Your just a filthy fucking pig!" I yelled.

He let out a string of what I presumed to be Russian swear words. "I'm sorry Roza." He said like it finally hit him.

"Don't you dare fucking call me that not if your leaving!" I said holding back the tears with all my might. Just like that he was back to that man I didn't know.

"Go to hell Hathaway, you will never be a guardian all you will ever be is a filthy blood whore…" I cut him off before he could continue.

"You're really calling me a blood whore you son of a bitch!" I screamed at him. "Screw this, screw you. Leave you don't want me just leave I'm done with you Guardian Belikov." I yelled and he lost his control or whatever because just then he came over and slapped me across the face. "What the fuck?" I let the tears fall then.

"You do not disrespect people like that." He said that while punching me. I fell to the ground. What the hell was wrong with my Dimitri? Why was he so cold? He punched me once more rendering me unconscious.

When I woke up I expected to be in the infirmary looking at the lights but I woke up in the gym where Dimitri left me after beating me. That's it I'm not staying here anymore I'm gonna find somewhere else to go somewhere far away. I pulled myself up off the floor in the gym and dragged myself to my room. I pulled out my paper and pen and wrote 5 letters. On each envelope I wrote in my scribble a name. _Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian and lastly Dimitri._ I walked around my room packing my bags and everything it was now Moroi night and I was still surprised that no one came looking for me. True friends they are. Once I was done packing I left the letters and my diary on my desk. I tore up the photos of Dimitri and I together and left them in my room. After packing I checked the bond, Lissa was still asleep, good it made it easier on me. I closed my door and as I was locking it I found a note taped to the door. _Rose_ was all the front read and I opened it and read on.

_My dearest Roza,_

_Please know that I love you with all my heart. I will never forget you but I have to do this for your sake. I'm sorry for what I did to you in the gym, I had no control I don't know what was going on but I couldn't stop myself just like I can't stop myself from leaving you. I am truly sorry and I will forever love you. You are the one and only that owns my heart. If you ever get the chance when you graduate I would love it if you met my family they know about us and want to meet the woman that owns me for now and forever. I have to go now my love Tasha is forcing me. I will love you forever and always._

_Love your Comrade xx_

The letter made my heart break but now I knew where I was going I was going to Russia I would live with his family if they allowed it and would go to the academy there. I walked to Kirova's office and convinced her and Alberta to let me leave. They agreed only because I was still training to be a guardian and that I was going to come back after graduation to be a teacher here. They had my word. That gave me 3 months to get over Dimitri which was going to be hard seeming as I was going to go live with his family if they let me.

That night I was on the academy's private plane flying out of Montana to Baia Russia. I fell asleep as soon as we were in the sky. It was still Moroi night so I wasn't surprised when I was pulled into a spirit dream.

I was back at the academy in the gym with Adrian.

"Rose where are you? I found you here 4 hours ago and it looked like you were beating. You were bruised and bleeding. I went and got Lissa and we came back and you weren't here. We checked all over the academy for you and we can't find you. We go to Kirova and she says that you left and that we go to your room all will be explained. We get there and everything of yours is gone. All that is left is 5 letters and your diary. None of us have read the letters we want to all be together to read them but we can't find that cradle snatcher anywhere. What the hell is going on?" He asked wow he was worried.

"Adrian I'm on a plane I've left the academy. Please each of you read those letters in private they are only for each of you and you won't find Dim… Guardian Belikov because he left. He said he loved me then beat the crap out of me and left, just leave his letter for when he and Tasha visit he can read it then." I said with tears.

Adrian pulled me into a hug and whispered comforting words to me. "I have to go little Dhampir, but I will visit you all the time." He gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead and slowly faded out. I woke up them and realised that the plane was just about to land. Time to start my new life I thought.

**Thanks for read please R&R and tell me if I should continue love you all xxx**


	2. DIMITRI

**SORRY BUT THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING… I HAVE I PROBLEM READERS YESTERDAY AT SCHOOL I FELL OVER AND LANDED WEIRDLY ON MY LEFT ARM, MY WRIST IS SWOLLEN AND MY SHOULDER DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT, MY PARENTS DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO TAKE ME TO GET CHECKED SO IN THE MEAN TIME I'LL ONLY BE USING ONE ARM GRRR HOPEFULLY MY PAY GOES IN SOON AND I CAN GET IT LOOKED AT UNTIL THEN I'LL BE IN SOME PAIN : ( ENOUGH OF ME HERE IS THE STORYI.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY BUT I CAN WISH RIGHT?**

DIMITRI'S P.O.V

3 weeks after the attack Tasha came to my hospital room to make sure I was ok. I lost a little blood but thanks to my amazing Roza I'm still alive. I will love her for ever until the end of time and then more. When Tasha came in my mind started working differently, I was in love with Tasha.

"Dimitri, you will come and live with me, be my guardian and we will have a loving relationship. You will never see Rosemarie Hathaway again. You will not see anyone from this place. You WILL love me." I don't understand why but everything she said made sense. I just nodded my head and she continued in that eerily calm voice. "You will tell Rosemarie Hathaway that you are leaving but you love her and when she loses her temperature you will lose yours and hit her." I nodded I had to do this. "You will forget that I compelled you to do all of this."

Damn it I needed to break eye contact but I couldn't it was too late I had to do this to my Roza, my heart is going to break. Tasha went to leave but turned and looked at me. "You will do all of this tomorrow morning at your training session. You will not tell anyone about it."

Fuck I was totally and utterly screwed it was Roza's birthday was tomorrow. There was no way for me to get out of this. I had promised her a surprise and a surprise is what she was going to get.

I was stuck in thought trying to figure out how I was going to get out of this when the nurse walked in. She told me that I was free to go. I got out and walked straight to my room praying that I wouldn't run into my Roza. Tomorrow would be interesting

I woke up at 6 and got ready for our training. I was going to break Roza's heart and I had no say against I just pray that she doesn't hate me after this. I walked down to the gym at 6:45 waiting for Roza to arrive some godly time after 7 as usually. I stood against the wall in the dark waiting for her. I was going to break her. _She deserves it_ a small voice said in the back of my head. I didn't hear here walk in till her beautiful voice spoke.

"Don't strain your brain to hard Comrade." She commented.

I was startled by her voice but I tried not to show it. I didn't want to do this.

"Roza." I could hear in my own voice that it sounded like something was bothering me. It sounded like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. She gave me the saying that I needed to continue with no bull shit lies. "I love you so much Roza and I'm risking everything for you but I can't put you in danger. Tasha came back after the attack she made me her offer again." She whole body froze at Tasha's name. She knew I was about to tell her I was leaving her. Surprisingly she was calm. "I've taken Tasha's offer."

Just like that the 'calm' she had had disappeared and the darkness was rearing its ugly head. "So I was just an easy fuck to you? What the hell Dimitri you said that you loved me and this is what you do to me?" She was getting angry and so was I just like Tasha promised. This wasn't me had I hoped she could tell.

"I couldn't say no Rosemarie. I am a guardian and this is my duty. I am not meant to be with a 17 year old child all my life." I growled with no emotion in my eyes. God I could see that she was breaking.

"Go fuck yourself guardian Belikov. Of all days to tell me you chose my fucking birthday. Guess this was that birthday surprise for me." She said beyond angry. "Your just a filthy fucking pig!" She yelled.

I let out a string of what I presumed to be Russian swear words. "I'm sorry Roza." I said trying to break out of the compulsion.

"Don't you dare fucking call me that not if your leaving!" She said holding back the tears with all her might. I wanted to comfort her and hold her but I couldn't. I hate Tasha.

"Go to hell Hathaway, you will never be a guardian all you will ever be is a filthy blood whore…" She cut me off before I could continue I was glad I knew those two words _Blood Whore _had hurt her more than anything I had said.

"You're really calling me a blood whore you son of a bitch!" She screamed at him. "Screw this, screw you. Leave you don't want me just leave I'm done with you Guardian Belikov." She yelled and I lost my control or over the compulsion and again like Tasha had promised I laid a hand on her. I slapped me across the face. "What the fuck?" She let the tears fall then.

"You do not disrespect people like that." I said that while punching me. She fell to the ground. I couldn't stop myself, I don't want to this put I had to I couldn't stop the compulsion. I punched her once more rendering her unconscious. I had done as the compulsion of Tasha had wanted. I leant down and kissed her on the top of the head and left her there bruised and bleeding. I ran back to my room. Once there I let the tears fall.

I had hurt my Roza and I don't think that anything in this world could fix this. I wrote her a letter trying to explain it to her but the compulsion had me bound. I hated this the letter read.

_My dearest Roza,_

_Please know that I love you with all my heart. I will never forget you but I have to do this for your sake. I'm sorry for what I did to you in the gym, I had no control I don't know what was going on but I couldn't stop myself just like I can't stop myself from leaving you. I am truly sorry and I will forever love you. You are the one and only that owns my heart. If you ever get the chance when you graduate I would love it if you met my family they know about us and want to meet the woman that owns me for now and forever. I have to go now my love Tasha is forcing me. I will love you forever and always._

_Love your Comrade xx_

I prayed that she would read this and that she would meet my family. If she left at the end of graduation I would hope that she went to Russia. I stuck to Roza's door and went back to my room.

"Dimka, we're leaving now love." Tasha said walking into my room.

"Natasha Ozera, don't you dare call me Dimka or your love. You diminished your rights to speak to me when you compelled me. I can't leave because you are forcing me and I have now hurt the love of my life so I would appreciate if you don't speak to me." I was speaking calmly.

"Dimitri you will forgive me and I will allow you to visit after graduation." She was compelling me again.

"Stop compelling me I will never forgive you and I will come back and try to win back my Roza."

She let out a horrible laugh than. "You think she will want you. You beat her so badly that she was unconscious you stupid fool she will never forgive you. Now get out the door we're leaving." She said grabbing hold of my wrist and pulling me out the door. I pray that one day Roza will forgive me.


	3. I'm what?

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. TO ALL OF MY LOYAL REVIEWERS the first 3 to review this chapter will get a sneak peak of the next chapter. The next chapter jumps from Lissa's to Adrian's to Christian's to Eddie's P.O.V so I'll send you a few sentences from each one or could let me know who you favourite one is and I'll send you their whole part. BUT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY then I'll pm the first three and ask them. Xxxx KissesInTheDark95**

_Previously (CHAPTER 1):_

_Adrian pulled me into a hug and whispered comforting words to me. "I have to go little Dhampir, but I will visit you all the time." He gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead and slowly faded out. I woke up them and realised that the plane was just about to land. Time to start my new life I thought._

I thought about Dimitri and how he would never do anything like that to me unless he was under compulsion. Damn it the blank look on his face when he beat me and left me. That fucking bitch Tasha had compelled him. I wanted to go back and tell him that I forgive him but I haven't, not yet at least. It might have been compulsion but it was his face, his hands that did that to me.

When I stepped off the plane I was met by Dimitri's family. Looking into their eyes- his eyes- I knew in my heart that I have forgave him. I was pulled into a hug by who I presume was Dimitri's mother she was lovely. They all introduced themselves to me.

"Yeva told us you were coming." The younger girl told me. I could see the similarities in all of them.

Olena is Dimitri's mother and I loved her already as if she was my own. She seemed so welcoming and even knew of my relationship with Dimitri.

Viktoria is Dimitri's baby sister and was around my age, she was so friendly, we were really going to hit it off together.

Karolina was his older sister and she had 2 children Paul and her baby girl Zoya and was so kind. Paul looked like a mini Dimitri and it hurt a little to look at him.

Sonya is Dimitri's other sister and she is pregnant. She seemed like she was mad at me. Maybe it was the hormones; it looked like she was ready to pop.

Lastly was Dimitri's grandmother Yeva. Now she was scary, she was old and fragile but looked like she knew everything. I remember that Dimitri told me about her, he said _she can see things_. I laughed back then but now I believe him. She looked at me like she was burning a hole in my eyes.

"He did not mean what he did young girl." She whispered.

"I know, but he did leave his mark." I whispered back to her.

She nodded softly looking at the black eyes that had developed and the other cuts and bruises. "You will find each other again, you will forgive him but he will have to forgive himself for leaving the 3 of you."

That shocked me. "What do you mean 3? There's only one of me you… no Dhampir's can't have children with Dhampir's." I exclaimed. She looked at me happy. I thought about it, it had been a little over 4 weeks now. I needed to stop by a convenience store ASAP.

Everyone greeted and hugged me and pulled me along to the car. I pulled Vika aside so I could speak to her.

"Vika, I need to go to a Moroi doctor, I need to know why I'm pregnant can you take me after we stopped at your house."

"Sure but Roza your probably pregnant because you had sex." She said with a duh tone. Her calling me Roza brought tears to my eyes.

"I know that but I've only ever slept with your brother." She looked at me like a goldfish. "He used to call me Roza as well." I whispered. I was pulled into a hug then.

"It's ok Roza we will figure it all out." She said with a smile. "Now you can tell me what happened with my stupid head brother." I laughed. We hoped in the car and drove to their house.

Olena went straight to the kitchen to start cooking. Viktoria waited outside with me.

"I'll go tell momma we will be back. It will be ok Roza." She yelled as she ran inside. When she left I started to feel Lissa's emotions through the bond and before I could put any blocks up I was pulled in.

"_What do you mean she's gone?" Lissa cried to Adrian. _

"_Just that, that she left, she couldn't stay here anymore." Adrian said back. Lissa cried and I felt bad._

_She couldn't leave me, she wouldn't would she? Lissa was getting angry and I knew it was the darkness so I took it from her._

"_Did she say anything? Did she leave anything for me?" Lissa was hurting bad, I was her only family left._

"_Yeah she left us each a letter. Here." He tossed Lissa, Christian and Eddie their notes and held two._

"_Who is the other one for?" Lissa asked._

"_Guardian Belikov, I wanna burn it but she will hate me if I did." Adrian told her. They all opened their letters and read._

_Dear Lissa,_

_You are my sister and I love you, but I can't stay here anymore it reminds me of Dimitri. I loved him with all my heart but he left me for Tasha. I'm sorry I never told you but I had to keep it a secret. Adrian knew only because he figured it out when he met me. How could someone who just met me figure out something that big but my best friend who had known me my whole life couldn't work out what was going on? Oh I know how you were too busy with Christian and I admit I was jealous. Did you know that Dimitri beat me and left me unconscious the day that he left me? No because you were all too busy in your own worlds to realise that I was in the gym beaten till I bleed and bruised. I still love you forever and you will always be my best friend, please don't look for me know that I will always be with you and live your life with Christian by your side and Eddie as your new guardian._

_Love always,_

_Rose _

_Lissa was sobbing. Everyone had tears in their eyes, I was feeling bed for what I had written._

"_You weren't joking when you said that Rose was in the gym bleeding and bruised and that she needed healing were you?" She asked Adrian. Everyone else looked confused._

"_Why the fuck would I lie about something like that, Rose was right your too busy fucking around with Christian to realise what the fuck was going on." Adrian was getting angry the darkness was taking over. "She was beaten by the man she loved because my guess is that you fucking Aunt compelled him because she is a jealous whore." Adrian yelled to Christian. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. _

I pulled out of Lissa's head then. Viktoria was hovering above me with a worried look on her face.

"Sorry I was pulled into Lissa's head." I told her.

"I know, I've seen something like that happen before. I'm worried because I didn't know how you would react when you got out." I nodded. "Come one then let's go to the doctor!"She said excitedly.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked starting to get excited to, it was contagious.

"Because I'm gonna have 2 new nieces or nephews." I just groaned Yeva the old woman can't help but blab.


	4. Letters and anger

**So I decided I would do it in everyone's point of view when reading the letters YAY. Anyway here you are. :D**

**Lissa's P.O.V:**

Christian, Eddie and I were in my room we were waiting for Adrian and Rose to arrive. We were going to have a good time especially since everyone is still a little upset about the attack. Oh god Rose could have been killed or Eddie. I wonder where Rose is. Adrian said that he needed my help that Rose was hurt I followed him to the gym but Rose wasn't there. I followed him all over the academy looking for her but we couldn't find her. I gave up and went back to Christian while Adrian muttered something about seeing Kirova. I haven't seen Rose in over 16 hours when I left her room and I haven't seen Adrian for 3 hours I was starting to worry when my door swung open. In walked a sober Adrian and he looked pissed off and upset.

"Where's Rose?" I asked. Please don't let it be bad I begged.

"She's gone." He spat at us

"What do you mean she's gone?" I cried to Adrian.

"Just that, that she left, she couldn't stay here anymore." Adrian said back. I started to cry.

She couldn't leave me, she wouldn't would she? I was getting angry, it was probably the darkness and then I calmed down again.

"Did she say anything? Did she leave anything for me?" I was hurting bad, Rose was all I had left.

"Yeah she left us each a letter and her diary. Here." Adrian tossed me, Christian and Eddie our notes and held two.

"Who is the other one for?" I asked.

"Guardian Belikov, I wanna burn it but she will hate me if I did." Adrian told me, I was a little confused. We all opened our letters and read.

_Dear Lissa,_

_You are my sister and I love you, but I can't stay here anymore it reminds me of Dimitri. I loved him with all my heart but he left me for Tasha. I'm sorry I never told you but I had to keep it a secret. Adrian knew only because he figured it out when he met me. How could someone who just met me figure out something that big but my best friend who had known me my whole life couldn't work out what was going on? Oh I know how you were too busy with Christian and I admit I was jealous. Did you know that Dimitri beat me and left me unconscious the day that he left me? No because you were all too busy in your own world to realise that I was in the gym beaten till I bleed and bruised. I still love you forever and you will always be my best friend, please don't look for me know that I will always be with you and live your life with Christian by your side and Eddie as your new guardian._

_Love always,_

_Rose _

I was sobbing. Everyone had tears in their eyes, we all just stood there reading our letters over and over again trying to get things to sink in.

"You weren't joking when you said that Rose was in the gym bleeding and bruised and that she needed healing were you?" I asked Adrian. Everyone else looked confused.

"Why the fuck would I lie about something like that, Rose was right your too busy fucking around with Christian to realise what the fuck was going on." Adrian was getting angry the darkness was taking over. "She was beaten by the man she loved because my guess is that you fucking Aunt compelled him because she is a jealous whore." Adrian yelled to Christian. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. Oh god I couldn't handle this I sobbed into Christian's arms.

**ADRIAN'S P.O.V:**

I was so mad with Lissa right now how could she think that I would joke about Rose being injured. I love Rose with all of my heart. God it hurt to know that she left us here. I know where she is. Well at least I think I do. RUSSIA. I walked to Rose's room. I needed to be there, it smelt like her it gave me comfort. I told/compelled Kirova to leave Rose's room, that no one besides her closest friends were allowed in here. I sat on her bed and let the smell of her wash over me. I don't know how I was going to survive this. I opened my letter and read.

_My dearest Adrian,_

_I love you like family, god you are my family. You protect and look out for me and I know that you would never have let what happened to me happen if you knew. There is no doubt in mind that you came looking for me. I know you love me and I know you would come check on me for my birthday. I love you Adrian and you love me and I know in my heart that it is like family. I need you to know that if you ever need to talk I'm only a dream away but be careful I'm in Russia so I sleep differently to you. I love you Adrian._

_Love always your little Dhampir._

I knew she would go to Russia. I miss her already. I will kill Belikov when he comes back. I need a drink right now.

**CHRISTIAN'S P.O.V:**

"Why the fuck would I lie about something like that, Rose was right your too busy fucking around with Christian to realise what the fuck was going on." Adrian was getting angry at Lissa and I wanted to light him on fire. "She was beaten by the man she loved because my guess is that you fucking Aunt compelled him because she is a jealous whore." Adrian yelled to me. What the fuck does he mean man she loved? He stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. I stood there holding Lissa in my arms while she sobbed. I moved he onto the couch so could read my letter.

_Dear Fire Crotch, _

_Make sure you take care of Lissa for me, I will still go into her head once a week and remove the darkness. I need you to know that no matter what I do NOT hold you responsible in any way for your aunts actions. No matter how bad the darkness gets and no matter what I say when I lose control just remember that. Your my protective brother, and now is where you get to be protective. If Dimitri ever comes back make him pay for leaving me. I will call you to make sure everything is going well but don't tell Lissa. I don't want her to remember me I want her to move one. Take care of her and keep breaking the rules. Fight for what you believe in. _

_Love you brother,_

_Rosie Posy (DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT ; ) )_

God I was gonna miss that girl. I didn't realise that I had started crying until I saw the droplet on my shirt. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a thump in the wall next to us.

**EDDIE P.O.V **

"Why the fuck would I lie about something like that, Rose was right your too busy fucking around with Christian to realise what the fuck was going on." Adrian yelled at Lissa, being a novice I should step in but I was frozen, Rose was beaten? I listened instead . "She was beaten by the man she loved because my guess is that you fucking Aunt compelled him because she is a jealous whore." Adrian yelled to Christian. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. Christian sat a sobbing Lissa on the couch as we both read our letters.

_Dear Edwardo :O,_

_My brother and protector DO NOT BLAME YOURSELF! You had no idea I was in love with my mentor or that he would beat to a pulp UNDER COMPULSION. Natasha Ozera would be better for him anyway. I feel bad that I left you so soon after Mason has but I WILL be back next year I promise you. I will not get myself killed and I will go to school most of the time :P I love you Eddie and never blame yourself. If I check up on you and your anything but happy you better hide yourself when I get back because I WILL hurt you. Protect Lissa for me like I know you will. You will be a great guardian Ed. Don't hate Dimitri or Christian neither had any idea. Just know that although neither of us are with you in person Eddie, Mase and I will always be with you. Just remember that I'm Roast, your Edwardo and he will always be our secret Ginger Ninja. _

_Love always, _

_Roast. _

I'm so angry with Lady Ozera and Guardian Belikov. Neither deserve to be happy. I was furious I've now lost two people that meant the world to me. I punched the wall next to me, Christian and Lissa.

"Where is Guardian Belikov?" I almost yelled.

"_Natasha,_" Christian spat. "Said that she was leaving early hours tomorrow morning. We still have time to confront them." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

We took off towards guest housing leaving Lissa there alone. We reached the room that Lady Ozera was staying in and opened the door. Everything was gone, she'd ran away with him. FUCK. I punched a hole in this wall too. I'd have to wait another 6 months to see Rose again.


	5. Dream walking and phone calls

**SO either pm or put it in a review do you want the big chapter next and three or four chapters her seeing Dimitri again or pan it out a lot? Xx **

_Previously:_

"_I know, I've seen something like that happen before. I'm worried because I didn't know how you would react when you got out." I nodded. "Come one then lets go to the doctor!"She said excitedly._

"_Why are you so excited?" I asked starting to get excited to, it was contagious._

"_Because I'm gonna have 2 new nieces or nephews." I just groaned Yeva the old woman can't help but blab._

We went and seen the doctor which took us a few hours. She confirmed that I was pregnant with twins. I found out their sex. She told me that the results of the blood test showed that I was more Moroi than Dhampir but still Dhampir which was confusing and speeding up the pregnancy. This was all shocking. When we got back to the Belikov's home I walked around in a daze. I needed to tell Dimitri, but right now I needed sleep. I went into Lissa's head and found out that Adrian was about to go to sleep to see if he could dream walk me. I pulled out of her head and fell asleep almost instantly, I don't know why I was so tired. I felt the effects of a spirit dream and Adrian's face came into view.

"_I need to tell you something Adrian and you can't tell anyone until I'm ready."_

"_You can tell and trust me with anything Rose." He said using my real name._

"_I'm not really a Dhampir I'm more of a Moroi and I'm pregnant and it's Dimitri's." He stood there frozen._

"_Little… I guess I can't call you Dhampir but I will anyway. Little Dhampir I'm so happy for you and when that cradle snatcher Belikov gets back I will do some damage to that pretty face of his. How far along are you, do you know the sex of the babies. I can't wait until your back at the academy."_

"_Addie I'm technically 1 month along but cause I'm strange doc said months, I'm going at double the speed of a normal pregnancy because of my chromosomes and stuff. I have to get checkups monthly, but thank you for everything. It's not just one baby it's two, I'm having TWINS! One girl and one boy, I'm so excited and I start school on Monday."_

"_Twins, Rose I can't keep this from Lissa. Oh you have to come back soon, I miss you. You only get 2 more days to relax. Well have fun your waking up now I love you little Dhampir." _

After he said that I didn't get a chance to respond because I woke up abruptly to my phone ringing. I got out of my bed and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered

"Roza, Yeva just called she said you have to tell me something. Listen I am so sorry about how I left. You have to understand…"

I cut him off. "Dimitri I know Tasha compelled you, but it doesn't help right now. I went to a doctor today." I heard him try to speak. "Let me finish. I went to a doctor today because Yeva said something to me and it made me panic. The doctor told me that I was more Moroi then I was Dhampir. It's one of the side effects from being bought back from the dead. Dimitri guess what?" I was excited to tell him.

"Roza this is amazing news we start a family when I can finally leave Tasha. What else could you possibly tell me."

"Comrade I'm pregnant with twins. A girl and a boy to be exact. I love you comrade but right now I'm still hurting from the way you left. I know that bitch compelled you but I can't forgive you or anyone right now. You left me unconscious, bruised and bleeding and none of my friends thought to come and find or take me to the infirmary. You will get to meet your children one day Dimitri but I'm no longer at the academy I left. I'm sorry." I heard some noises on the other side and then some mumbling.

"How dare you make such accusations Rosemarie? You are nothing but a blood whore. Stop trying to tare Tasha and I apart your games will not work. I love Tasha and you were just a mistake. You are just a stupid child and I will never come back to you, understand?" Damn the fucking bitch! She compelled him. I wanted to tell him that I forgave him but now I can't he broke me again.

I broke into tears then. "Say what you want Guardian Belikov but these are your children and you will never get to meet them. To you I was just a mistake but I know I was more than that. Stay with Tasha, be happy, maybe even start another family. I'm safe and I will stay safe.I will keep my children safe from all kinds of harm including you. They will never know who their father is now." I whispered.

It was like those words snapped him out of it. "Roza I didn't mean it I love and I'm coming back for you and my children!" He yelled. I hung up and sat on the couch and cried. Maybe he really did love me or he just said that he loved me because I'm pregnant with his children I don't know. My phone started ringing again I looked at it and it was the same number from before.

"Dimitri I can't do…"

"You bitch don't call this number again. Dimka has moved on and is happy with me. I can give him everything he wants. You need to give up you pathetic little girl." Tasha yelled.

"Tasha you are just a selfish manipulative bitch. I've given up on Dimitri now because of you. I will find some way to forget about him." And I hung up crying.

"My child he will never move on with that pathetic woman. He has already started packing. His planning something, something big for you. He wants you to be at the academy that is where he is going. Child he still loves you and you love him but you're reluctant to let him in. Make him prove himself." Yeva said knowingly. Damn that old lady was creepy. God she knew everything. I just nodded my head and wondered into the kitchen to get a drink.

Olena was in there and she pulled me into a hug. "Congratulations my child, you and Dimka will make amazing parents." I just nodded and let the tears freely fall. How could they so easily accept my unborn babies as their own family but the father couldn't. It was impossible for two Dhampir's to conceive, yet they believed me without any questions. I smiled at her and went back to my room.

I grabbed my phone and dialled Christian's number.

"Hello?" He said a little out of breathe.

"Ew Firefly are you with Lissa?" I asked while checking the bond. She was sound asleep.

"Rosie! God I miss you. Don't tell anyone though. I'm at the gym, why are you calling me so early?" He asked.

"I'm… I'm sorry." I said almost sobbing. "Dimitri is going back to the academy his leaving Tasha but Christian I'm all alone and preg…" I cut myself short. Fuck I couldn't tell him.

"Rose your pregnant? How I thought you and that..?" I cut him off.

"We all know that I'm weird. I have to go don't tell anyone not even Lissa. If you need to talk to someone Adrian knows everything. Goodbye Firefly I won't call you again. I just want to forget." And I hung up. I didn't want to forget him or Lissa or Adrian or Eddie or anyone else besides Dimitri and _Tasha_.


	6. Going to the Academy

**Did anyone realise that I uploaded 2 chapters the other night? No. Ok well go read it now then. I'm trying to make the chapters all at least 1500 words or over Thanks to everyone who has reviewed added this as a favourite story or to their story alerts or me as a favourite author. I really can't believe that you guys like me that much thank you xxx KissInTheDark95**

_Previously:_

"_Rose your pregnant? How I thought you and that..?" I cut him off._

"_WE all know that I'm weird. I have to go don't tell anyone not even Lissa. If you need to talk to someone Adrian knows everything. Goodbye Firefly I won't call you again. I just want to forget." And I hung up. I didn't want to forget him or Lissa or Adrian or Eddie or anyone else besides Dimitri._

I decided sleep was best for me. When I woke up that morning I felt nauseous and had tears on my face. Why was everything crap? I called the number that Dimitri called me off. I needed to tell him that I forgive him.

After the third ring he answered "Guardian Belikov." His voice was cold and hard.

"Dimitri, it's me Rose. I'm sorry I don't hate you I forgive you." I said in a soft voice.

"Rosemarie I already told you, you mean nothing to me. Stop calling me, my fiancé does not need this. I'm sorry if you still believe that I love you, I don't you were just a toy to me. You had a reputation of being a blood whore and I…" I hung up. I didn't know if that was compulsion or him either way it hurt and it hurt bad. I sat in my room crying. I know that Lissa cut herself when she was sad but I'm not like that I don't think I could do that. I know have 2 human beings growing inside of me. I went down stairs to find Olena cooking Breakfast. It was Saturday morning. I had been here for 2 days, well not just a plane it had a lot of stops, and on a plane for 2.

"You all packed for school sweetheart? I'm taking you, Vika and Paul tomorrow."

"Yeah never unpacked." I said with a smile. I loved this family and they were just amazing and kind I can see where Dimitri gets it from. We made small chit chat while she cooked. After dinner I went to my room to call Christian. I checked the bond to see what time it was. School had finished and him, Lissa, Eddie and Adrian were in Lissa's room. I called him.

"Hey." He answered.

"Firefly I needed to talk to someone and Adrian is with you and I just woke up so no dream walking. How is everyone?" I asked.

"They're good. There is someone here who wants to talk to you though." I heard some shuffling and then another male voice.

"Roast, I'm gonna kick your ass when you get back." Eddie said to me.

"Oh Edwardo, I'm fine I'm going to school tomorrow and I'm still training to kick your ass. I miss you though." I told him honestly.

"I miss you too. When you come back we're sparing."

"Deal. Now Edwardo put me on speaker." I heard a click and I decided to speak. "Hey everyone!"

"Rose, I miss you." Lissa said. "I can't handle these three by myself." She whined.

"It's ok Liss I promise I'll come back."

"Rose don't you wanna tell Rose and Eddie something?" Adrian asked. If I was there I would have given him a death glare to kill all death glares.

"That I'm going to school tomorrow? Cause Edwardo already heard that." I said with a smile. "You guys need to stop missing me I'll be back in 6 months with surprises for you. I have to go now Olena has breakfast ready. Love you all and see you soon."

There was a chorus of byes and I hung up. It's gonna be a long 6 months. I'll either go back ready to pop or with 2 new born babies in my arms.

The day dragged on. I helped Vika and Paul pack and by 5pm human time Sunday we were ready to go.

Olena dropped Vika, Paul and I off at the academy on Sunday at 9pm human time. School started up on tomorrow and I was excited. Alberta and Kirova already in rolled me. I was bunking with Victoria which is different from me having a room to myself. Here there was only three female Novice's in the senior years now four, Vika, Sofia, Talia and Me. Sofia and Talia are twins and share a room and were good friends with Vika. The three of them were in the same grade me being a year older meant I was the only girl in my grade.

Vika and I were in our room and unpacking I was complaining. "Vika I'm the only girl graduating in 6 months, I'm pregnant and more experienced than them." I said smiling.

Vika laughed. "Don't worry the boys will all love you." And we both laughed.

After unpacking it was 10:30. She decided she was going to introduce me to Sofia and Talia. We got to their room and she knocked. There was squealing from the other side and then the door opened to reveal to perfect looking blonde hair blue eyed identical twins. They were the same height a Vika and had slight curves like me. They were gorgeous.

We spent all day chatting until the Guardian on duty came into tell us it was past curfew. Guardian Saner. When he left the girls all squealed.

"His name is Ben Saner. He is so hot and his only 2 years older than you Rose." Sofia said. He was hot with his tanned skin green eyes and sandy hair.

"Yeah well take it from someone who knows. DO NOT get involved with a guardian. There is always some bitchy moroi there to screw him and wreck your life. On that note I have to get these 3 to bed." They already knew I was pregnant, Vika gave me a quizzical look. "My twins and you missy. Let's go." I said pushing her out the door. "Bye Fi, bye Lia." I called.

"But mum I'm not tired!" Vika wined make us all laugh. "See you two for breakfast!" She called back.

I was excited to meet my new class mates and see Fi and Lia again.

I woke up late and had to rush to get ready. I chucked on a pair of jeans that Karolina leant me and my hoody and ran down stairs to breakfast. I found the girls waiting for me.

We ate breakfast and I listened to the talking about who they thought was hot. I only wanted one guy, Dimitri but turns out he didn't want me. The bell rang for class and my first class was theory. GOD please don't let the teacher be anything like Stan.

I walked in and there stood Guardian Saner. I took a seat at the back of the class and the rest of the kids came piling in.

Someone cleared there throat behind me and I tilted my head to see who. A boy who looked so much like Mason looked at me. "You're in my seat." He stated simply.

"Really? Cause I don't see your name anywhere." I retorted.

"Girl you don't know my name."

"Oops sorry. Your name was?"

"Is Gareth Ashford." He said with that same cheeky smile as his cousin. I knew he was familiar. Gareth came and visited the year before Mase died. They looked so much alike but instead of red hair Gareth has a light brown and more of a tan, besides that they looked pretty much the same.

"Ash… Ashford. You don't recognise me? Rose Hathaway. I'm so sorry for killing Mase." I whispered.

"You didn't kill him Roast. I remember those names Edwardo, Roast and Ginger Ninja. No one messed with you three. Now move over so I can sit with you."

Gareth stuck by my side all day look after me. Secretly it was because he was crushing on Sofia. These 6 months will fly if everyone stays like this. But Gareth looked too much like Mason I had to call Eddie and tell him that Gareth is here.


	7. Stopping Tasha

**I just have clarify things DIMITRI IS STILL UNDER COMPULSION HIM AND TASHA ARE NEVER GOING TO GET MARRIED SHE COMPELLED HIM TO SAY THAT. You'll find out that big thing that Yeva was talking about in this chapter. So this chapter will be in the gangs and Dimitri's P.O.V and next chapter will be the big chapter remember to read and review xxx KissesInTheDark95 ALSO TELL ME SHOULD ROSE BE WITH DIMITRI IN THE LONG RUN OR BEN (THE NEW GUARDIAN) TO MAKE DIMITRI JEALOUS. **

_1 month later:_

_Adrian's P.O.V_

It has been over a month now that Rose had been gone, 5 more months till we would see her beautiful face again. Thinking about Rose made me think about my plan. We got word from Alberta the cradle snatcher was coming back, guess he missed rose. Christian, Eddie and I came up with this plan. We would tell Kirova and Alberta about Tasha as soon as Dimitri was in the same room as them. We'd have to be careful with what we said though; if we got Dimitri thrown into prison Rose would hate us. We tried to tell Lissa about the plan but she didn't want to have anything to do with us. A week after Rose left Lissa changed. She was pushing away all of us and Christian was getting fed up with it. She only comes to talk to us once a week when we talk to Rose on the phone. I don't think she really cares what happens to Rose or if she will come back.

Today was the day that Dimitri got back. Today was the day that Tasha was going down.

_Eddie's P.O.V_

Rose called me a month back now when she first started school. Gareth Ashford went to school there. Gareth was Mason's cousin, they looked so alike as well. When she told me Gareth was there with her and she made me speak to him. He told me not to blame myself for Mase's death that no one was to blame but Mase himself he disobeyed Rose's order and ran back in. That's what killed him, I tried to argue that if I was stronger and fought against the Strigoi when they fed off of me I could of held him back. I could have saved him. He told me Mase wouldn't want me to blame myself and that I should like my life. So that's what I was doing now I decided to date Mia.

Adrian, Christian and I were going to bring Tasha down today so that when Rose got back her and Dimitri could be together they deserved it. We asked Lissa to help but she all but told us where to shove it. She wanted nothing to do with us anymore.

_Christian's P.O.V_

Today was the day we were bringing my aunt down and nothing was going to stop us not even Lissa's bitchiness. I had one thing to do before I met up with the boys and that was to break up with Lissa. She didn't want to be with me anymore she avoided me every chance she got and she didn't talk to any of us anymore. She didn't care that Rose was gone or that we were going to fix things for Rose. I got to her room and knocked on the door. She let me in with a scowl on her face she looked away and went back to whatever she was doing before I got here.

"Lissa we need to talk." I said and that's when she looked at me. "I'm breaking up with you." I stated flatly. I wasn't going to sugar coat it for someone who didn't care about me.

"You're breaking up with me? Why? I'm the only girl who has ever wanted you." She said dryly. This wasn't the girl I fell in love with.

"You aren't you anymore. You're acting like a royal bitch. You don't care that Rose has left you don't care that the guy that she loved is coming back today or that we are getting my aunt thrown in prison. I don't know who you are anymore." I walked out of her room then. I left her standing there shocked while I went to go find Eddie and Adrian.

_Lissa's P.O.V_

"You aren't you anymore. You're acting like a royal bitch. You don't care that Rose has left you don't care that the guy that she loved is coming back today or that we are getting my aunt thrown in prison. I don't know who you are anymore." He said and he walked out.

God was everything in my life about Rose? She left she doesn't care about us anymore. After she left I started think Rose didn't want to be popular and that's why I couldn't be. She didn't want me to use my magic because she was jealous not because of some 'darkness' that takes over her. I don't need Rose or Christian or Eddie or Adrian. I was popular again and the only time I spoke to them was once a week when I acted like I was still their friends when they called Rose. The only reason I was there was to see if she was still alive. I don't know why but I think Rose was lying about Dimitri, he was clearly in love with Tasha and the boys should really stop trying to break Tasha and Dimitri up because of one child who means nothing.

I walked over to my jewellery box. I looked down at my fingers and contemplated taking off the ring Tasha got me. I decided against it everyone loves it.

_Dimitri's P.O.V_

My plane landed on the academy's air strip. When I got off Christian, Adrian and Eddie were there waiting. Christian nudged the 2 other boys and pointed in my direction. They all got up and walked towards me. They stopped about 2 feet in front of me.

"We are escorting you to Kirova and Guardian Petrov." Eddie stated.

Christian stood behind me and Eddie and Adrian in front. When we arrived they walked in very Rose Hathaway style, no knocking, and took their seats.

"These three boys tell us that they need to say something only with your presence though Guardian Belikov." Headmistress Kirova stated flatly.

"I need to speak first, the reason why I left the academy was because I was compelled to. Lady Ozera wanted me to be her guardian and when I refused because I had to train Rose she compelled me to attack Rose and flee the academy. I do not remember what I did to Rose but I feel terrible. It's like I have hurt my student. I believe that we should arrest Lady Ozera for using compulsion on a Guardian and for using it to force me to attack a student." I said. I had thought about how I was going to word it because I couldn't let slip that Rose and I were involved at the time. I looked at the three boys and they looked shocked. I guess they came here to say the same thing but didn't know how to.

We all had to talk to Kirova and Alberta and in the end the sent the guardians for Tasha. The next day she was bought in and put in a cell. The boys wanted to see her so I escorted them down there.

Christian was disappointed and he said something about Lissa acting like a royal bitch that made Tasha laugh.

"That ring I got her before I left, I got a stronger spirit user to charm it so that she would act like that. So that Rosemarie would never want to come back you stupid people." She laughed. Christian tried to throw a fire ball at her but I dragged the three boys out before he could. I was in shock. Tasha was one manipulative bitch and I would never forgive her. Now that I was back I planned on proposing to her and apologising to no ends until she forgives me. After I speak to her I'm going to go by the things she needs for our babies. I hope that I didn't damage them when Tasha made me beat her. I don't think I will ever forgive myself.

"Lord Ivashkov, Lord Ozera and Mr Castile where is Rose? I need to speak to her." I asked politely.

"She left you bastard. She left after you beat her. She won't be back until the holidays after graduation. That's if she wants to come back." Adrian told me.

"**When** she comes back don't expect her to be the same." Christian clarified. "She wants nothing to do with you Belikov. She had told me everything." I wandered when those two got so close. I wanted to speak but I knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. I let them walk away without saying a word. I needed my Roza back.

**So this was kinda just a filler chapter so you could see what was going on in their minds. Next chapter is the big one and Dimitri wants to marry Rose too bad she hates him and I know you guys all probably angry at me for making Lissa like that but this is a story and I feel like she does resent Rose a little xxxx KissesInTheDark95**


	8. Strigoi and fights

**Please don't hate me after this chapter. Please review I want at least 10 before you get to find out what happens after this I'm evil I know. Just to let you know I don't really like Lissa and Dimitri. I think Lissa is fake and that Dimitri needs to show more of his emotions his too closed off to everyone. Anyway here it is the one you've all been waiting for xxx KissesInTheDark95**

_2 months later_

Vika was right the boys did love me not because of my chest or my other curves but because I can hold my own. I wasn't afraid of these boys or this school everyone was so welcoming even when they started to put it together that I was pregnant. I was technically 3 months but it was 6 cause I'm awesome but it looked like I was 8 because of the twins. No one gave me special treatment. I think this school is a thousand times better than St Vladimir. I decided to call Christian today, I always talk to him once a week.

"Hey Posy" He answered with a smile.

"Firefly am I going to have to hurt you when I come back. Only 4 months to go you know." I was so excited.

"I know and how is the pregnancy going Poise? Got baby names yet? What is it like 1 and half months to go?" He asked.

"Yes and yes. You wanna hear them? They're pretty long names but the kids will never have to write them all out."

"Of course Rose but let me get Adrian first." I heard some huffing and puffing and then some banging. "Ok I have him." Christian rushed out.

"Hey Addie. So here we are for my little girl Sashenka Vasalissa Viktoria Belikova Hathaway or Sasha Hathaway for short and Aleksei Mason Dimitri Belikova Hathaway or Alek Hathaway for short. Like I said I'm the only one who has to ever right out their full names. What do you guys think?" I asked hopping the liked them. I passed the names by the Belikov's they loved them. They both in some way mean to protect and I thought that it was perfect for my mini guardians.

"They are perfect Rose. We have to go now it's curfew and I have to go back to my room." Christian told me.

"You are one cruel mother with those names rose but they are perfect. Love you. 4 months is too long." Adrian said.

"I love you Firefly and Addie I will call you tomorrow cause I need to talk. Bye!" And I hung up. I walked to my classes.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I went to all my classes and chatted to the boys.

I was walking around after school. It was almost curfew and I was silent walking around the ward line. I was being quiet and thinking about home when I started hearing noises.

"The schools here." Someone said. "Stake the ward now. We will catch these ones off guard unlike America." Fuck was all I could think. I ran back to the office trying to think of the word Dimitri told me after the cabin. _Buria?_ Well if that's not it I better just yell STRIGOI. I got the office shouting Buria and the understood. Guardian Davis through me a stake. I held that one and pulled out my own

Headmaster Karloff came in just then. "Ready the students." He commanded and then the alarm sounded. The school knew of the Attack on Vlad's and had trained the students Moroi and Dhampir to fight, with the Queen's permission as a trial, just like me and Christian had fought together. They used all kinds of Moroi though anything that could distract the Strigoi long enough for the Dhampir's to stake them.

Everyone ran out towards the quad. The students were all the novices and moroi a like fighting alongside each other. They were doing a good job and had killed most of the strigoi. I noticed a large group of them heading towards my room. I ran there and stood waiting not my one of my finest idea's. I stood outside on our balcony. The railings were glass and I was going to use that to my advantage. I took all the darkness I could from Lissa and let the rage take over. I killed 7 out of 10 in 5 minutes. I killed the next two that came at me without blinking. The last guy, I recognised him he was at the attack in America, he tried to get Dimitri and now he wanted me, that wasn't going to happen. I was distracted and that caused him to get a hit to my face. I wasn't giving up that easily. I fought back hitting him with my stake. He was pushing me closer to the railings but I pushed back so we were in the bedroom. The door to the bedroom opened and in walked Vika I let her distract me.

I was flying through the air, I smashed through the part or the door that wasn't open and then through the railing of the balcony. Before I fell I watched Vika stake that son of a bitch. I landed on the quad with a thump. Good thing Vika only had a room on the second floor. I laid there in pain waiting for the strigoi to get me turned out there was none left I was proud of everyone. My last thought was that the twins would survive they are 6 months along and they would survive. Olena and Vika would look after them and hopefully Dimitri too. I let the black spots that danced across my vision take over completely. And finally I was at peace.

_Lissa's P.O.V_

I was in the dorm lounge with Christian, Eddie and Adrian talking. I didn't like being here with them I didn't really care for any of them; they tried to take the ring that Tasha gave me. Rose had been gone for 2 months now and Dimitri had been back for one. I hate him. He came walking into the room and stood in the corner. I think being around us made him feel closer to Rose but he was the one who drove her away.

Adrian and Christian shared a look quickly before a fireball was going towards Dimitri's face but disintegrated a few inches before his face. No one spoke for a while then our conversation picked up again.

"I miss her." Eddie mumbled. "She would have made a smart ass comment about…" I never heard him finish. I was no longer in the lounge but fighting off a strigoi when a girl who looked like Dimitri walked in. Vika I thought. But that little distraction was all it took. I wasn't me. I was Rose, I was in Roses head. I was flying through the air, I smashed through the part or the door that wasn't open and then through the railing of the balcony. Before I fell I watched Vika stake that son of a bitch. I landed on the quad with a thump. Good thing Vika only had a room on the second floor. I laid there in pain waiting for the strigoi to get me turned out there was none left. I let the black spots that danced across my vision take over completely. And finally I was at peace. I was back in the lounge.

I was trying to get back into Rose's head but I couldn't. After a minute of trying it felt like something was being tarred from my heart. Like Rose was no longer a part of me. But if Rose wasn't a part of me that means that she died. She couldn't have. I was sobbing now. She died. She was gone now not coming back. I got up to leave I couldn't tell these boys that. I walked over to Dimitri with the tears running down my face like a waterfall.

I slapped him hard across the face it felt good and Rose would have been proud of me. Everyone looked over to me. "It is all your fault none of us will ever forgive you when they find out no one will. You made her run and now she is gone and NEVER coming back." I said in a deadly tone. Christian came over and spun me to look at him.

"Liss, she is coming back she promised everyone." He said I just shook my head more tears coming now. "What do you mean? What happened to her?" He asked.

"Sit down Chris." I looked at Adrian, Eddie and Christian and then focused on the floor. "The was an attack on the academy in Russia. Rose was fine and fighting them off in her room. A girl Vika walked in and distracted Rose, the strigoi who was from the attack here, threw her through a door and a glass rail of a balcony. I… She landed in the middle of the quad. There was no other strigoi were all killed, there were no injuries…" Adrian cut me off.

"You were pulled into her head? And no injuries so she is ok?" He said probably hoping his words were true. Eddie caught on.

"No! Lissa you said she is never coming back, what happened finish the story!" Eddie begged.

"I… She felt at peace and then I was thrown out of her head. I tried. I tried to get back in to her head but I couldn't after about a minute I felt something inside of me. It was like a part of me was ripped a way. The part of me that was the bond with Rose. A bond only ends when one bond mate dies. She died. Oh go she died." I said finally saying it out loud. I turned to Dimitri. "It is all your fault she left. She wouldn't have been in Russia if it wasn't for you!" I screamed Christian came and wrapped his arms around me and I crumbled. I was sobbing and couldn't stop.

Adrian spoke then. "You bastard Belikov!" He bellowed with tears on his face. "She died, not only her though but her two unborn children. You should be killed I would happily do it Christian would help burn you to a crisp and then I would heal you and we would just keep repeating it." Adrian went to speak again.

"She… She was pregnant!" I cried. "I just lost my best friend, my sister and a niece or a nephew?" I asked.

"Both a niece and a nephew." Christian whispered. "She was having twins and right now she would have been 6 months along because as she always explained it to me 'I'm weird we all know that.'" I sobbed harder.

Alberta walked in then. "What is going on in here Guardian Belikov?" She asked.

"Rosemarie Hathaway has passed away." He said with no emotion and I cried more. Eddie spoke.

"Passed away? PASSED AWAY? Are you fucking kidding me, passed away is where someone dies of a disease or old age not murdered by the one that she loves. I blame you for all of this. She wouldn't have left if you never hurt her." He said crying. "It's all your fault she promised me she would come back, that she wouldn't get hurt, she promised. She promised me that Gareth Ashford would protect her. You are a fucking joke of a guardian. She didn't want to die! She was going to come back. She promised me we'd spar that she'd train to kick my ass. No she has been ripped away from me. Now, now I've lost her and Mason. 4 fucking months Belikov and she was going to be here with 2 children. You are a bastard." He cried. Alberta let a few tears drop. Everyone was effected by this.

Rose Hathaway my sister died because of Dimitri Belikov and I will get revenge.

**I DID MY RESEARCH FOR THE BABY NAMES (YEAH THEY'RE HUGE BUT OH WELL) Sashenka mean defender and helper of mankind (Thought that was good for a mini guardian) and Aleksei mean to protect and that there is a 10 hour time difference Russia being a head. DO you guys want a V.A quiz at the end of the future chapters, I'll get the questions from my new book **


	9. What? Where am I?

**Please don't hate me. Sorry it took so long I've been going through some stuff but if you read my new story **_**Why Me?**_** It will explain everything. I love you all xxx KissesInTheDark95Baby Names: Sashenka Vasalissa Viktoria Belikova Hathaway or Sasha Hathaway for short and Aleksei Mason Dimitri Belikova Hathaway or Alek Hathaway for short**

_Previously: (ROSE'S P.O.V)_

_I let the black spots that danced across my vision take over completely. And finally I was at peace._

I seen a bright light and out of it walked Mason.

"Mase, where am I? I can't be dead." I whispered. I only had a month before Sasha and Alek were born.

"You're not dead Rose. Your body is badly injured though and you're nearly dead. You're changing Rose. You are getting powers like all Moroi do but you being you you're special. You will specialize in all of the elements even spirit but you won't need blood, you'll just have to eat more." He said with a laugh.

"So I'm not dead? What about my babies? The bond with Lissa?" I had so many questions.

"No you will wake up Rose. Your babies are special too. They will be a cross like you. The bond doesn't exist anymore. It disintegrated when you were in the fight and almost died. Is there anything else Rose?" He explained to me.

"I love you Mase and I'm so sorry I didn't save you!" I cried and hugged him.

"Rose you couldn't save me I was stupid. Tell Edwardo the same thing. I love you both and I will always be here." He told me. "Now with your new powers and training you could bring me back. Next time you see me as a ghost just try for me please."

I nodded. "Of course I would do anything for you. Will I see you again Mase."

"To be honest I don't know but you need to go and live. I will always be around and I know in my heart that you will see me again soon." And he disappeared.

I woke up in the hospital to see Vika sleeping to the right of me and Guardian Saner was standing against the wall. I looked to my left and saw too beautiful babies in incubator. That I had expected.

"Why are you here?" I asked guardian Saner.

"Your blood work came back. You didn't tell any of us that you were more Moroi. Seeming as you are special I got special permission from Queen Tatiana to be your guardian. She didn't seem to mind much. I'm your guardian along with your babies. Guardian Hans graduate you early as a guardian but you need to stay at school to learn about the elements and Moroi stuff."

"What will I do with my babies Guardian Saner?"

"Call me Ben Rose. When you go to classes you can take your children with you and I can sit with you to look after them."

"Thank you Ben for everything." I smiled at him.

"What are their names?" He asked.

"They're too long but they are, Sashenka Vasalissa Viktoria Belikova Hathaway or Sasha Hathaway for short and Aleksei Mason Dimitri Belikova Hathaway or Alek Hathaway for short."

"They're beautiful names Rose."

Just then Vika woke up.

"Roza you're awake!" She screamed and hugged me. "I've been getting phone calls from _Dimitri_ and your friends for the past 3 days they keep asking if you died and I had no idea what to say because I didn't know so I just hung up. Can you call them?" I nodded and she handed me my phone. I'd been out for 3 days?

I dialled Christian's phone number and he picked up second ring."

"Hello?" He said. His voice sounded like he'd been crying.

"I'm so sorry I scared you guys Chris, but I'm all right." I said about to cry. I looked up and Vika and Ben were walking out to give me some privacy.

"Rose? You're alive? How? Adrian tried dream walking but he couldn't get in. What happened?"

"Chris I'm fine. I don't know how but I'm still here and almost a full moroi now. Adrian couldn't get into my dreams because I was dead." He went to speak. "Shut up and let me finish. I was with Mason he told me I specialised in all the elements. My babies are fine and will be just like me." I told him.

"That's great news Rose but you need to come back its chaos here everyone thinks that you're dead. They are arranging your funeral," I got up and started getting organised I was in a little pain but I had to push through. I'd try healing myself later.

"Chris post pone it for as long as you can. We're on our way, bye." I ran out the door and ran into Ben.

"Pack your bags Ben we're going to America." Vika looked at me sadly. "Ask momma if you can come too."

"Why is Guardian Saner here?" She asked.

"Because he is my Guardian now. Go call your momma." I told her and she ran off.

"I don't want to go to America." I mumbled to myself.

"Why not Rose?" Ben asked gently.

"I left because my mentor is the father of my babies and he was compelled to do and say some pretty awful things to me but I can't forgive him right now."

"We could do something to keep him away." He told me. He looked at me and I think we just got the same idea.

"You could pretend to be my boyfriend not guardian. You don't have to Ben I will be fine if you…"

"It's fine Rose I would be happy to get back at this guy for you." He smiled. I'm glad that we had become pretty close since I arrived here. After talking for a bit we went and backed our bags and waited at the airstrip. Vika was allowed to come and the Belikov's were coming later.

"Ben we need to go to the shops before the academy. I have nothing for Sasha and Alek." I said frantically. I looked down at a sleeping Alek in my arms and Sasha in Ben's.

"It's ok Rose we all pulled together and got things for the babies. The girls were going to give it to you at the end of the week at your baby shower. Its fine you have everything you need." He told me. I smiled and gave him and awkward hug being careful of the babies.

He kissed my forehead and we boarded the plane. I looked around and seen two baby seats at the back and at the front Vika smiling like an idiot.

"I'm so happy you are moving on from my…" I cut her off.

"We aren't together properly. I don't know why but I love your brother." I told her as I walked to the back. I put Alek in one seat and Ben put Sasha on the other. I sat down in between them. Shortly after the plane took off I was asleep.

When I woke up we had landed at the academy. I looked over and Alek wasn't in his seat and neither was Sasha.

"Don't worry Rose we have them." Vika called as I walked down towards her. She handed me Sasha. I hugged her close to my body.

"Thank you." I said and we got off of the plane. I walked down the steps and saw Christian at the end of the strip. I gave Sasha back to Vika and ran over to him. He lifted me up in giant hug and spun me around.

"How is everyone?" I asked a little fearful.

"Adrian is drunk all the time, Eddie hates Belikov and hits him every chance he gets, Belikov blames himself and secretly cries at night and Lissa is being a Royal bitch. It's like she doesn't care. Your mother and father are here and Alberta gets upset every time she sees your name on a role or list." He said and I just nodded along. Liss shocked me, she didn't care about me at all. I looked over and Vika holding Sasha and Ben holding Alek were standing off to the side. I waved them over.

"Chris this is Vika and my Guardian Ben Saner and these two are my babies, Sasha and Alex. Sorry they aren't named after you their names were too long already." I told him smiling.

"That's ok Rose. Can I hold him?" He looked at Alek and I nodded. Ben handed him over to Christian and Vika gave me Sasha back. Ben wrapped his arm around my waist and something felt right. We walked through the doors towards Kirova's office. Vika stood with Christian and Alek smiling and Ben and I stood together with Sasha.

We made it too Kirova's office thankful that it was between classes. Vika was about to knock but I just walked in. Alberta, Dimitri and Kirova were all there.

"Hey Everyone!" I said plopping myself down in the chair.

"Rosemarie?" Kirova asked shocked.

"Yep!" I said popping the 'p'. "This is my Guardian Ben Saner, my future Guardian Viktoria Belikova and these two are Sasha Hathaway and Alek Hathaway. They have longer names but I don't feel like telling you." I said looking at Dimitri.

"What?" Alberta asked clearly confused.

"I was pregnant when I left and these two are my children and I'm Moroi and extremely special so I have guardians." I said laughing. "Oh and I didn't die just to clear that up."

"But how?" Dimitri asked.

"Well Belikov she is Rose Hathaway." Christian said with a snarl.

"Thanks Chris."

"Roza what happened?" He asked and I nearly cried I missed him.

"_Dimitri_," Vika spat. "Do not call her that. She does not need to be reminded of what was you bastard!" She exclaimed.

"Vika don't talk to me like that." He shot back.

"Then don't speak to any of us at all. They are just protecting me from you!" I yelled. "Can I have the key to my room back I have to feed these two." Kirova handed me my key. "Oh and Vika will share my room." I said flatly.

"Rose how old are they?" Alberta asked curiously.

"This will sound crazy but I have no clue. I'll explain when he isn't here." I said as Ben, Vika, Christian and I walked out with **my **children.

I sent Ben and Vika up to my room to get things organised and Christian and stayed back with my children.

"You said my parents were here right?" He nodded. "Damn it!" I exclaimed and I walked back into Kirova's office.

"Hi again. Where are my parents?" I asked politely. I tried to be quiet but I didn't succeed I woke Sasha up and she was crying. "Damn it! I'm sorry baby I'm sorry, everything is ok." I cooed to her while bouncing her. Her crying was starting to die down but woke Alek. I think Alek is more like me. Loves his sleep. "Chris swap. Just keep bouncing her." We swapped babies and I cooed to Alek. "Sorry." I mumbled to everyone.

"Your parents are on their way down here." Kirova said smiling at me.

"Rose where is there father?" Alberta asked.

"I can't do this, I just can't fucking do this." I whispered.

"Rose what's wrong?" Alberta asked.

"What's wrong? Let's start with the fact that the man that I loved abandoned me after beating the living shit out of me, I found out I was pregnant which was suppose to be genetically impossible because two Dhampirs can't conceive. I moved to Russia went to school met an amazing guy whose here with me now, made new friends, found Masons cousin which sucked. Oh and then there was that battle, strigoi thought that they would come at that school. I fought the strigoi off and killed at least 20 and seen them sneaking off to my room. They CAME for me. Get up there kill all bar one and then I'm distracted for a split second because Vika came to tell me the Strigoi are dead but then I am thrown through a window and KILLED. Then I'm talking to Mason and he tells me that both me and my children present and future will be both full Moroi and Dhampir and will specialise in all the elements! Then he tells me I can bring him back, is that even possible? The father of my babies will _NEVER_ be a part of their lives. He fucked up and now he won't get to see how amazing they are." I said that part looking at Dimitri. "So to answer your question everything is wrong. That's what is fucking wrong." I handed Alberta Sasha and I ran out of the room.

I ran down the hall a little and ran into a moroi man who dressed like a pirate.


	10. Who, what, why and How?

**Hey everyone I am so sorry it took so long for me to get better but now that i am better i will update every week (or at least try my hardest to) Thank you all so much for your support and for sticking with me. I love all so much and again i am so sorry it took forever to get better :( xxx KissesInTheDark95**

_I ran down the hall a little and ran into a moroi man who dressed like a pirate._

"Rosemarie?" He asked. He sounded shocked.

"Yeah that's me." I said about to cry.

"But I thought you were…"

"Dead? Well I'm not. Sorry to disappoint you." I said sarcastically. "Excuse me, I have to go find my mother and father." I said, really I just needed to cry.

"Good thing I'm here then you don't have to go far." I was shocked this pirate was my father. "I'm Abe. What's wrong Rose?" He asked concerned.

"Where's mum it will be easier to tell the both of you together."

"I'm right here Rose. Explain what happened."

I told them pretty much what I said to Alberta. "I'm sorry. Do you want to meet your grandchildren?" I asked quietly. They both nodded.

"Who got you pregnant and where is he now?" Abe asked.

"Calm down old man. I think you're smart enough to figure it out without me telling you." We walked back into the office. I walked in and froze. Dimitri was there holding Alek. Christian was yelling at him to give Alek to Alberta, Christian looked like he was about to hit Dimitri. I walked over and grabbed him out of his arms. "Don't you dare touch my son Belikov. You lost that right before they were born." I whispered quietly. Alek was awake and his little brown eyes just like his father's were looking at me. I handed him to my father. "Chris give Sasha to my mother. Mum, Dad these are Sash and Alek Hathaway."

"Rose, you can't just give Alek to that man. Do you even know who he is?" Dimitri asked concerned.

"Yes Belikov he is my father. Unlike my children I know my father. You have a lot to do before you…" I cut myself short before I finished. "Fuck!" I just told a room full of people that Dimitri is the baby's father.

"Rose, what do you mean?" Alberta asked.

"No one judge me. Dimitri is the father of my children. Before the attack we slept together. Then that shit went down with Tasha and he fucked up. Their full names are Sashenka Vasalissa Viktoria Belikova Hathaway and Aleksei Mason Dimitri Belikova Hathaway." I told them honestly.

My dad walked over to Dimitri and punched him in the nose breaking it. "Hurt my daughter ever again and I will do more than break your nose." He whispered in a deadly tone.

"I have to get back to my guardians now and help them set up the nursery and my things." I said. "Mum, dad would you like to come?" They nodded and followed me. I cried silently while I walked in front. When we walked into my room I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in. I sat down crying. I was a bitch. Should I just let Dimitri back in? Why was everything so confusing.

There was a knocking on the door and the whispering of a males voice. "Rose it's me can I come in?"

I let him in and cried into his chest. "Ben his just making everything hard. I need him to hurt like he hurt me." I cried.

"I know Rosie, I know but we can hurt him." I gave him a questioning look. "Get your parents to baby sit Sasha and Alek. I'll choose what you wear. Belikov has a shift tonight and we will make him jealous." I smiled up at Ben he was the best. We were looking into each other's eyes and he leant down and kissed me. It was like that one kiss fixed everything in me. He pulled back and I smiled up at him. We walked out of the bathroom together. I was now in a good mood. I looked at my mother and father and they were playing with Sasha and Alek.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed

"What is it Rosie?" Ben asked. I don't know why but when he called me Rosie I loved it.

"I need to call Chris. He needs to get Eddie, Mia, Adrian and maybe Liss up here. They still think I'm dead." Ben chuckled and pulled me into his arms.

"Don't worry I'm sure that they will be here any second." He said just as my bedroom door was pushed open and I was pulled into a hug. I looked down and saw Eddie with tears in his eyes. Adrian then pulled me into a hug, then Mia and finally Lissa. She was here. She did care.

We sat down and talked about everything for hours. Lissa explained how she was being compelled to resent me by Tasha and that when she was pulled into my head when I 'died' it broke the compulsion. It was about 5 in the evening and Ben was telling everyone they had to leave.

"Mum, dad wait." They turned back to me. "Can you baby sit Sasha and Alek for me?" I asked and they nodded. "Just stay in here I won't be too late I don't think. Chris you should show Vika around." I said smiling. They both nodded and left. Ben picked out my clothes and I got ready. I still had bandages on and they had a little blood seeping through. I forgot about my injuries during the day and realised now just how much they were hurting. I couldn't let the pain stop me I had to make Dimitri hurt. I was wearing my favourite high wasted shorts and a blue tank top. I wore my black cardigan over the top to hide my bloody bandages. It was a simple outfit but it showed off my curves.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Ben waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" He asked taking my hand. I nodded and we walked towards the door. "We will be back in a few hours Guardian Hathaway, Mr Mazur." Ben said politely as we walked out.

We were walking around the grounds of campus when Dimitri came into view. He was walking around the edge of the wards. Ben noticed this as well. He spun me around and kissed me. We kissed for a minute and were broken apart by someone clearing their throat. When we pulled back I stared into Ben's eyes and smiled at him. I turned to the person who interrupted us and lucky me it was Dimitri.

"Yes Dimitri?" I asked in my sugary sweet voice.

"Roza can we please talk?" He asked gently.

I was stunned I had so much I wanted to say to him but now that he was standing in front of me I froze. I wanted to cry in his arms and have him hold me and tell me that everything would be ok. I couldn't speak I couldn't move.

"Guardian Belikov, you were asked by Rose not to speak to her…" I let his voice trail off and looked past the two men. There standing at the edge of the wards was Mason. I let these two men bicker and I ran towards him.

"Mase, I can still see you?"

"Not just that you can speak to me and feel me too." When he said that I gave him the biggest hug and he hugged back. This must have looked weird to Ben and Dimitri because they came running over. "The boys are always chasing after you Rose." He joked.

"Shut up Mase. But how is this even possible?" I asked. Both Ben and Dimitri looked at me like I was crazy.

"Look at those two. I think they're contemplating how long to leave you talking to me until they drag you off to the clinic to admit you as a crazy patient." He told me and I laughed. "The reason why all of this is possible is because you're still shadow kissed because you've died twice now. Your powers are stronger now. If you wanted to you could try bringing me back. You are the strongest person in each element. I always knew you were special." He laughed.

"Mase of course I will bring you back. Just catch me when I fall." I whispered.

"Rosie, what's going on?" Ben asked.

"So he can call you Rosie but I never could?" Mase asked shocked

"Oh shut up Mase call me whatever you want when you come back!" I said with a smile. "Ben I can't explain it but you will soon see."

"Roza what did you mean when you said catch me when I fall?" Dimitri asked.

"Don't worry about me everything will work out for the best." I said still smiling. I was going to bring back one of my closest friends. "If something does happen though get Adrian or Lissa immediately." I said turning away. Both men called out my name in their special way but I ignored them. I walked over to Mason.

"Ready?" He nodded. "Just imagine that you're alive for me."

"Of course. We have to see Eddie first." He said with a smile. I just laughed and got to work. I concentrated real hard and put one hand over his heart and the other around his neck. I felt my magic go into him. Hot then cold then hot again. I knew it was working when I heard gasps from Dimitri and Ben. I looked up and there was Mason. He wasn't pale and his neck wasn't out of place.

"MASE!" I screamed and jumped on him. I was surprised that I only felt a little dizzy. After using that much magic shouldn't I have passed out?

"I always knew you were special Rose. Let's go see Eddie." I nodded my agreement and went to walk away from him. "No you don't you just used so much magic. I'm not letting you walk around." He said and picked me up bridal style. I giggled like a like a little girl as he carried me to Eddie's room. I felt Dimitri and Ben following us.

We made it there and Mason knocked on Eddie's door. "Oi Edwardo open up!" I yelled. "I have a surprise for you!" I called through the thick wood of his door.

He pulled open the door wearing only his boxes and looked at me in Mason's arms.

"Mason?" He asked and Mase only nodded. "You bastard!" Eddie yelled.

"Nice to see you too after so long." Mason laughed.

"How the fuck are you standing in front of me?" Eddie asked clearly in shock.

"Mediditcausespecial." I said mumbling my words together. Guess using all that magic was going to take a toll on me. I guess I had so much adrenalin before.

Mason laughed. "Can we come in? I need to put her down and I will explain everything." Eddie opened his door wider and Mason carried me over to Eddie's bed and lied me down.

"Go to sleep." Everyone said at once. I giggled and Mason kissed my forehead and brushed my hair out of my face.


	11. Questions

**Hey hey everyone, here it is another update, thanks everyone for the support and I couldn't not have Mason in it anyway enjoy xx KissesInTheDark95 xxxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACCADEMY THIS IS FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT ONLY**

"_Go to sleep." Everyone said at once. I giggled and Mason kissed my forehead and brushed my hair out of my face._

I woke up and had the strangest thought. Mase and I would be bonded now. Where was he? I would need to teach him my tricks.

"I'm right here Rose. I already figured out that we were bonded. Now that your awake can I meet my niece and nephew. Your parents won't let anyone near them." I laughed.

"Sure. How long was I, you know?" I asked.

"Just the night." He told me. Thank god any longer and I would've died. "Rose! Why would you even think that?" Mason yelled.

"Mase I wasn't being serious. I would have theoretically died leaving my babies that long. Do you want to meet them or not?" I asked he nodded and we walked from Eddie's room to my room making small talk on the way.

I walked into my room to see my mother and father there nursing Sasha and Alek. It's been 6 days since they were born. I would have to get doctor O to run some tests.

"Hey everyone. How are my beautiful little babies?" I cooed grabbing Alek from my dad. "Sorry about last night guys." I said to my parents they just nodded their understanding. Guess they liked playing with their grandchildren. "Dad this is Mason, one of my closest friends."

"Rose he was… Strigoi… Spokane… You were crying in my arms on the plane. How?" My mother clearly was in shock.

"I bought him back. My powers are so strong I can do that and so can these two once they learn. I wonder what else I can do?" I explained. Mum and dad nodded not knowing what else to do. "Mase this is Aleksei Mason Dimitri Belikova Hathaway or Alek Hathaway for short." I said giving him Alek. Mase was smiling like I've never seen before. I think he was happy that my baby had his name in it. "And this little one," I said grabbing Sasha from my mum. "Is Sashenka Vasalissa Viktoria Belikova Hathaway or Sasha Hathaway for short. Mase can you escort me to the clinic I need to see doctor O."

"Rose what's wrong?" He asked worried.

"I have to get some tests run on these two." I said smiling. I thought about the speedy pregnancy and was wondering if it would affect their age.

Mase caught on by reading my mind I guess. and nodded but my parents got worried. "Is there something wrong kiz?" My father asked.

"I don't think so. I just have to ask Doc something. Meet us in cafeteria for lunch." I told them as we all walked out of my room. I'm glad that it was Saturday and not many people would be around. "I'm gonna need a bigger room." I mumbled and Mase laughed. I looked over at him and he was smiling ear to ear. He loved Alek and I could tell that Alek loved him by the smile on his face. As we were walking I wondered were Ben, Eddie and Dimitri had gotten too.

"They went and told Alberta that I'm back!" Mason laughed. "That was funnier than Eddie's expression. Guardian Saner didn't want to leave your side neither did Belikov. I told Saner to go get some rest and that I would protect you and I told Belikov to bugger off." I laughed.

"Thanks Mase. I wanna spend some time with you and explain everything. I am so…"

"Just shut up Rose. I knew that you were in love with Belikov and I was happy you were giving me a chance. To be honest with you even if we weren't dating or had just broken up, I still would have run back and done it all over again. I would risk my life for you time and time again Rose. That is why, if you want me, I want to be your guardian and your babies. I understand that you already have one and a second when she graduates but I would be honoured to protect the three of you." Mason told me.

"Mase I can protect the three of us just fine and the queen won't allow me to have anymore…" He cut me off again.

"Alberta already spoke to her and told her about your special powers," We both laughed at that. "She's agreed to have you protected at any cost." I just laughed.

"Thanks Mase. Of course I want you as our guardian." I kissed his forehead and we walked into the clinic doctor Oldenzki was standing there.

"Hey doc. Can I get you to check these two for me? I have a few concerns." I asked politely.

"Of course Rose. You always were my favourite patient." She laughed. "Who are these two anyway Rose?"

"These are my children Sasha and Alek Hathaway." I told her using their shortened names.

"They are beautiful Rose. What do you want to know?" She asked as she led us into a room with 2 cots.

"My pregnancy was at double the speed. At 3 months I was 6 months pregnant and that was when I had them. I want to know how strong their powers are, how fast they will grow, if it affected them when I died and how old they are right now." I told doctor Oldenzki as I laid Sasha in one crib and Mason put Alek in the other.

"Well Rose I'll take some blood and send it to the lab telling them to rush the results. I will do a physical exam on these 2 to find out their age but by just looking at them they look about 2 to 3 weeks old. How long ago did you give birth to them?" She asked.

"A week ago they were born the day I died so that was May 27th so yeah." I told her. Doctor Oldenski nodded her head and took Sasha and Alek's blood and weighed them and measured their height.

"Ok well I'll send this to the lab but by the physical test I just did they are 2 weeks old. They don't look like the average 2 month premature baby." She said and she walked out. I looked over at my babies sitting there still smiling. Guess they weren't like me when it came to needles.

"Yeah Roast you're a wuss when it comes to needles!" Mason laughed picking up Alek. "Isn't that right my little buddy? Your mummy is a big sook. Is isn't she? Yes she is!" He cooed to Alek. I looked at Alek and he was smiling and laughing at Mason.

I picked up Sasha. "Your uncle Mason is the biggest baby I know. Yes. He cries more than you do Sash. Yes he does. He is cry baby." I cooed to Sasha she laughed and smiled. She looked over at Mason and laughed again. "Yeah that's your uncle Mason."

We both laughed and Dr Oldenski came back in. "The results will be ready in 1-2 hours. If you come back in 2 hours they will definitely be ready. Take a walk around the academy I'm sure that everyone will be happy that your back now." I just nodded. It was 11:00 I had an hour till I was meeting my parents and friends. I should probably go find Ben right now I don't think he would enjoy not knowing where I am.

"I sent him to his room Rose, we'll try there first." Mason told me carrying Alek in his arms. I swear these babies were going to be so loved and spoilt.

We walked to Ben's room laughing and talking to my babies. We got to his door and I was about to knock when I heard several voices.

"She will hate this, she's always hated surprise." Said a really girly voice that I figured was Lissa.

"But she needs this and she will love it." Said a woman's voice laced with a Russian accent.

"Olena?" I whispered to myself.

"Why don't you all ask her instead of bickering with each other?" Came an old Russian voice. "Just open the door Roza and put us all out of our misery. I want to see my great grandbabies." Yeva said pulling open the door.

"Ok what's going on here?" I asked everyone as I looked around the room. There stood Eddie with Mia in the corner, Lissa and Christian on the couch, Adrian and Vika at the back of the room, Olena, Sonya, Karolina with Paul and Zoya and Yeva in the middle of the room, my mother and father sitting at the table with Alberta, outside on the balcony was Dimitri and making his way over to me was Ben. He pulled me into an awkward hug trying hard not to crush Sasha.

Little Sasha absolutely adored Ben. When he hugged me she kept grapping onto his shirt trying to get his attention. My babies might only be 2 weeks old but god were they smart and knew how to get what they wanted. Ben looked down at her and scooped her up in his arms and started talking to her.

_Mase watch Alek and Sasha I have to talk to Dimitri._ I told Mason through our bond that no one in the room knew about.

I looked over at him and he gave a slight nod. If you weren't looking for it you wouldn't have seen it.

_Give Alek to Olena, you might lose concentration on everything._ I walked out to the balcony turning around to close the door I saw Dimitri giving Alek to Olena and standing in the corner closest to the door.

"Dimitri?" I said softly.

He turned to look at me. "Roza." He smiled.

"We need to talk." I whispered.


	12. Little talks

**I am so sorry it took forever for me to update. I have my computer back, have 3 new chapters for this story written up and ready to up load, new chapter for the fight for her, and a one shot possibly multi chapter story for glee to update. I promise not to let any story go unupdated again for more than 2 weeks. I just didn't have time so much has been going on, sorry not an excuse but please enjoy the story and I'll update again really soon **** xxxxxxxx**

_Previously:_

"_Dimitri?" I said softly._

_He turned to look at me. "Roza." He smiled._

"_We need to talk." I whispered._

He looked at me and by the look in his eyes I knew he was entirely sorry for what he'd done. "I'm sorry I said you'd never be a part of Alek and Sasha's lives. I was lying, I couldn't raise them without their father. I'm so sorry that I left and got killed and came back being with Ben, him and I are just good friends he will do anything to protect me to be honest I think he loves me like a sister." I rambled. He looked at me and his eyes showed happiness and then hurt, hurt for what he had done to me.

I thought back to my birthday, the day I left, to when he was the cold Dimitri I didn't know.

"_Go to hell Hathaway, you will never be a guardian all you will ever be is a filthy blood whore…" I cut him off before he could continue._

"_You're really calling me a blood whore you son of a bitch!" I screamed at him. "Screw this, screw you. Leave you don't want me just leave I'm done with you Guardian Belikov." I yelled and he lost his control or whatever because just then he came over and slapped me across the face. "What the fuck?" I let the tears fall then._

"_You do not disrespect people like that." He said that while punching me. I fell to the ground. What the hell was wrong with my Dimitri? Why was he so cold? He punched me once more rendering me unconscious. _

I remembered each punch, each one hurting more than anything else in this world. I remembered the way his hands cut my skin making me bleed. The way he left me lying on the floor in my blood in a crumpled heap that was broken with the only one being able to repair me leaving me in this state.

I looked back at him with tears in my eyes. "Rose?" He must have been speaking to me while I was reminiscing.

"Did you know that I stayed strong afterwards? That no matter how much I wanted to I didn't stop eating, or start cutting or try to kill myself although I did have vivid dreams of ways that I could die just to take away the pain. I kept fighting afterwards because of our children. Why Dimitri, why didn't you fight her compulsion? I know you could've but you didn't."

"I thought that it'd be best for you if I left Roza. I…" I cut him off.

"That's a load of fucking bullshit." I was about to speak again when I had a thought. Why stand here yelling at Dimitri for answers when I could go straight to the source? I could go down to Tasha's cell and confront her, find out why she hated me so much.

"What are you thinking Roza?" Dimitri asked as Mason came barging outside.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" He growled at Dimitri. He grabbed me by the arms and spun me to face him. "That is a stupid idea and you aren't going down there." He told me in a tone that was his don't mess me tone.

"Like fucking hell I'm not. I need to know Mase I just need to."

"You can't Rose."

"You can't stop me Mason, I'm a lot stronger now." I said pulling out of his arms and running inside.

"STOP HER!" Mason yelled. Eddie jumped in front of me, Ben wanted to jump in but he was still holding Sasha and for that I was thankful only him and Dimitri were strong enough to stop me and Mason wouldn't let him near me.

"I might if you don't stop Rose." He said seriously.

"He'd have to catch me first. I'm a lot stronger and faster since he seen me." I whispered.

Eddie grabbed my face and pulled it to look at him. "Rose you need to stop whatever it is that you are thinking. It is taking over you, this isn't you. Please stop Rose I've lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again!" He pleaded with me. I looked around the room and made eye contact with Lissa. She looked scared.

"Rose your eyes, they're completely black. How much darkness have you been taking from me?" She asked that made me snap.

"It's not always fucking about you princess, sorry but I'm not bonded to you anymore in case you gave a fuck. Last I heard you didn't care about me. Maybe this is me Eddie, maybe none of you knew the real me before now." I said almost in tears. "Look after the babies!" I shot over my shoulder as I ran out the door. I put my mental blocks up so that Mase wouldn't find me. I wasn't going to Tasha anymore that would be the first place that they look for me.

I ran to my room and rummaged through my things until I came across a razor. Holding it in my hands I felt powerful. Something I hadn't felt since I lost Mason, since the attack on the school, since Dimitri left me broken. Maybe one little cut wouldn't hurt. I locked my bedroom door and ran into the bathroom still clutching the razor. I locked the bathroom door as well. I didn't want to take any chances in case they did come here looking for me. I placed my hand over the sink.

I placed the cool metal to my skin, I felt in control of my life again, like I had a little bit of power. I made one small slice across my wrist and watched in fascination as the blood pooled on top of the cut making a dome for a few seconds then breaking and flowing down my wrist into the sink. I waited for the pain to come but it never did. I took the razor and cut again just a little below the first. I watched as the blood mixed in together then twisting and turning down my wrist. This time there was a little pain but it passed.

One last time I promised myself. This time I took the razor and cut a long deep cut along my wrist. I knew the cut wasn't deep enough to kill me but it helped. This time there was a sharp pain in my wrist. I looked down and it was bleeding profoundly. I couldn't see the other marks. I felt better now, the darkness had escaped my body and it felt good. I looked at the time on my phone. I had been gone for 30 minutes now. I washed as much blood as I could off my wrist, patted it with some toilet paper and bandaged it. I flushed the toilet paper and washed off the razor putting it back. I walked out to my closet and got changed. I put on my long sleeved shirt and hoodie and left my jeans on. I walked back to Ben's room making sure to keep my mental blocks up the whole time. I entered the room and looked at everyone.

"Sorry bout before." I mumbled. I looked at everyone and when I looked at Dimitri, Mason and Ben my mental walls crumbled and I thought about what I just did. I looked over at Mason and saw a blank expression on his face, he was in my head. "Fuck!" I cried out.

"What's wrong Rose?" Ben questioned.

I coursed again under my breathe. "I need to get these two back to the clinic. Their tests should be back by now." I said looking at him. "Can you come with me Ben?" I asked. I snuck a look at Mason and he looked hurt and scared.

"Rose?" Mason called.

"Not now Mase I have to go." I told him trying to usher Ben out the door as fast as I could but not fast enough.

"Rosemarie Hathaway stop now!" He yelled.

"Fuck!" I muttered again. "Mason not here, not now." I told him.

"When then Rose? Where? You will avoid this talk for as long as you can praying that I will forget what I saw but I won't." He said.

"Bedroom. Now!" I told him walking into the spare room in Ben's place. "Don't you dare say anything. It was a weak escape." I whispered.

"Rose I'm here for you. You can trust me with anything." He whispered back pulling me into a hug. "Let me see."

I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt and hoodie and pulling the bandage off. I looked at my wrist and saw the 3 cuts. One was small and not that deep. The next was long and deeper. The last one was long and deep and it was still bleeding.

"Rose, that's really bad, you need to get doctor Oldenzki to check it." He told me looking at my wrist I was starting to feel dizzy. I shook my head and was swaying side to side. "Rose?" Mason asked just as I fell into his arms.

"Don't let them know." I mumbled to him. He picked me up in his arms bridal style once again. I was still conscious and knew what was happening.

"Guardian Saner can you please look after Sasha and Alek. We will be back as soon as possible." He stated I looked at my wrist that was hanging limply at my side. I saw the blood seeping through. I tried to move but my body wouldn't cooperate with me.

"Mase run. NOW!" I screamed into his chest. I felt his gaze flutter down to my wrist.

"Fuck. Vika get the door. I need you to come with me to help Rose." Mason yelled. I felt Vika's presence near me as Mason ran to the hospital with me in his arms. We got to the door of the hospital and that's when I passed out.

I woke up in the hospital my wrist was bandaged and you couldn't see any blood. I looked away from my wrist and looked around the room. In my room stood Eddie, Lissa, Adrian, Christian, Mia, Dimitri, Vika, Ben and Mason. I let out a low growl.

_Damn Rose is going to fucking kill me._ Mason's thoughts flowed into my mind.

_Damn Right Mason Ashford! You said you wouldn't say anything._ I thought back making eye contact with him.

_I had no choice Rose they all ran after us. They saw it with their own eyes. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to._

_Really Mase? I'm not going to say anything and neither will you._ I said keeping eye contact with him.

"Rose?!" Lissa yelled.

"No need to yell Princess." She looked hurt.

"Sorry but I've been calling yours and Mason's names for a few minutes now." She said. Oops guess we completely zoned out.

"Sorry I was having a conversation that I didn't want to have much like the one that is going to take place in a few minutes." I mumbled.


	13. The truth comes out

**Hey sorry about the delay guys I don't even know what happened to me I just wasn't in a great way anyways here's the chapter enjoy and please review love lots KissesInTheDark95 xx **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY **

_Previously._

"_Sorry I was having a conversation that I didn't want to have much like the one that is going to take place in a few minutes." I mumbled._

"Rose what were you thinking when you did that?" She asked quietly. I didn't answer. "Rose answer me!" She demanded and from what I could tell trying to use a little compulsion on me. I still ignored her. "Rose for god sakes I am your best friend and you are just pushing me away. First of all you run away leaving me, then you get pregnant and don't tell me, then get yourself killed and then come back like nothing happened. I AM your best friend tell me everything NOW!" She yelled shocking all of us. Christian just stared at her in disbelief, the two of them still haven't gotten back together.

"I'm your best fucking friend am I? You don't give a shit about me your just another stuck up royal bitch. You pushed me away. You didn't care that I left you resented me. For what Lissa? Saving your life multiple times, keeping you fed, keeping you sane while I drove myself insane? Cause Lissa I am really confused why would you even have those feelings towards me? You didn't even want me as your guardian after Spokane. I could see it in your eyes and read it in your thoughts. I wasn't the only one blaming myself for Mason's death was I? You thought that if I couldn't protect a measly Dhampir how could I protect you right? Yeah some fucking best friend you are!" I screamed. Everyone stood there in shock.

"I am your best friend Rose. Those thoughts of resentment were compulsion and I never meant to think that about Mason's death it was the darkness." She whispered defeated.

"I don't believe." I said as I stood up pulling out the wires. "You see the darkness that you think is imaginary really did have an effect on me. I took all the darkness from you every chance I got. I don't believe that it was compulsion either." I said heading to the door. "I'm going to find doctor O." I looked down grateful that I was still in the same clothes.

"That's what Tasha told me Rose!" She screamed. _Tasha _I thought. Then I started running. I heard his footsteps behind me.

I ran all the way to the holding cells. I marched over to the guardian on duty.

"Give me the keys to Tasha's cell." I said using compulsion. He handed me the keys and I ran down to Tasha's cell unlocked it and walked in locking myself in with her.

"It wasn't compulsion on that ring was it?" I spat at her.

"Ah Rosemarie you're so very smart. No I got a spirit user to charm it. Those thoughts were all her own, I didn't compel her to say anything that she didn't want to." She said with a smile.

"And Dimitri was that compulsion?" I had to know.

"Of course. He would never leave you or hit you. It took a lot of compulsion to leave, his strong." She laughed again as if my life was just a game to her. I heard 3 sets of footsteps running down the stairs.

"Why did you do this to me? What have I ever done to you Natasha?"

"You are a spoilt little girl who needed to be taught a lesson. It was fun Rosemarie. What have you done to me? You really think that you did nothing? You stole the man that I love and now you have turned my own nephew against me!" She yelled lunging at me. I dodged her easily.

"You really believe that?" I spat. "You needed to use compulsion to get Dimitri to love you and you turned your own nephew against you I didn't do anything to you, you stupid bitch. By driving me away Tasha you made me stronger." I laughed.

"Rose you got what you wanted now get out!" Mason yelled.

"I'll be back." I told Tasha as I left her cell and locked it up again. I ran to Mason and cried in his arms.

_What'd she tell you? _He asked through the bond.

I showed him everything and he growled. I looked over at Dimitri and Ben and cried harder I had no clue what to do right now. Mason's arms encircled me and I cried.

"Your pathetic!" Tasha screamed. "You think your stronger now you're still a weak little Dhampir!" She yelled and I lost it. I walked back over to her cell with Mason right behind me.

"I'm not stronger hey Tasha?" I asked as I lit the outside of her cell on fire. "Driving me away caused me to become a Moroi and still a Dhampir. I get to keep my so called 'slutty' looks and have control over all of the elements. Don't cross me again Tasha I won't be so resilient." I let the fire die as I walked out of there. I broke down crying when I got outside. I'm using Ben, I've lost Dimitri, Lissa hates me and I'm a bad mother.

"Don't you dare think that Rose!" Mason yelled.

"It's true Mase, I nearly killed myself but the only thing that stopped me was the thought of my babies. Where are they?"

"Your parents have them Rose. They understand how hard this on you. Your mum's your dad's guardian now and they said that they will help you with Alek and Sasha. Everything's going to be ok. Abe even got you a bigger room for you, the twins and them." He said smiling. I laughed, he always knew how to make me laugh even when I was down. Ben and Dimitri just stood to the side.

"Ben you know that I love you and your amazing, but we should stop pretending. Thank you and I know that it worked." I said to him.

"You know I would do anything for you Rose. Your right though he did get completely jealous. Now you need to tell him how you feel let him back in now that you know the truth." He told me smiling. He was the best that anyone could ask for.

"Thanks Ben." I hugged him and turned to Dimitri. "I love you, I never stopped loving you even when I was sure that you didn't love me, I kept telling myself that it was just compulsion and that you did love me. I want Alek and Sasha to grow up with their father. I never meant to hurt you Comrade, please forgive me?"

"Forgive you? I should be begging you to forgive me and take me back a thousand times and a thousand times you should say no. I hurt you bad Roza but I never stopped loving you either. Will you forgive me?" He begged. I walked over to him and kissed him. It felt perfect, it felt right. I missed my comrade. I had my doubts about his love for me but now I know the truth, he really did love me.

I heard Mason clear his throat and pulled back from Dimitri. I looked at Mason and Ben and they were smiling like idiots. "Knew that you two would get together." Mason said still smiling.

"Yeah, yeah Mase. Let's go see our kids." I said smiling to Dimitri. Our kids. It rolled off of the tongue. It was right.


	14. Planning my goodbye again

**Hey everyone I am so sorry I just didn't know what to right and I didn't want to disappoint you all **** Just so the is no confusion throughout this chapter, Rose has been back for 2 months now meaning the twins are 4 months old and are able to talk due to their advanced development. Hope you all love this chapter and hopefully I'll update at least one a fortnight. Love you all and have an amazing day/night KissesInTheDark95 xxx**

_Previously:_

_I heard Mason clear his throat and pulled back from Dimitri. I looked at Mason and Ben and they were smiling like idiots. "Knew that you two would get together." Mason said still smiling. _

"_Yeah, yeah Mase. Let's go see our kids." I said smiling to Dimitri. Our kids. It rolled off of the tongue. It was right_.

We walking back to my room when a guardian from the holding cells ran up to us.

"Guardian Belikov, Mr Ashford, Guardian Sanner and Ms Hathaway." He said bowing to me. "I've been informed to tell you that Natasha Ozera has escaped from our holding cells. She compelled one of our guardians to release her. At this point of time we don't know of her location but by order of Her Majesty Queen Tatiana herself, finding Natasha Ozera is our top priority, along with your safety and the safety of your children. I am so sorry to bring you bad news." He said as he walked away.

He walked away and I stood there frozen in shock I couldn't move I was so worried, then I thought of my children poor little Alek and Sasha. I broke out into a sprint and ran towards my room. Dimitri and Ben were calling out for me to stop and come back, Mason was running with me well a little bit behind. We made it back to my room and seen mum and dad still holding Sasha and Alek smiling at them and laughing. My fears washed away slightly with the scene in front of my eyes. My babies are ok but for how long?

_No matter what Rose I will protect you and the kids. I will do everything to make sure no harm will come to you or to them, I don't care if I have to die again for you! _Mase sent me through the bond.

_It won't come to that Mase._ I whispered tears welling in my eyes at the thought of what Tasha would do.

I walked over to mum and dad and grabbed my babies off of them holding one in each arm. I walked into my room and closed the door. I place Alek in his crib and Sasha in hers.

"Babies, never be afraid. Mummy will always protect you. If anything ever happens to me just know that you whole family will look after you, your Daddy, Uncle Mason, Uncle Chrissy, Uncle Addie, Uncle Ben, Uncle Eddie, Grandma and Grandpa, Aunty Vika, Aunty Mia and all of Daddy's family. No matter what you will never be alone. Even though Tasha is trying to get back at me I will never let her harm either of you. One day I hope you will understand that I never want anything to happen to you two." I started to cry a little. I would rather die again and again then ever let that bitch come within 10 feet of my babies.

"Mamma…" Alek cooed.

"Mummy…" Sasha giggled looking at me.

"That's right baby mum loves you and will never leave you without it being completely necessary to protect you."

_Mase call Eddie, Chris, Mia, Vika, Lissa and Addie and get them here. I need to talk to everyone._ I said through the bond.

_Alright Rosie but please don't even think…_ He started but I cut him off mid thought.

_Mase I've made up my mind and I will do anything to protect my babies I don't matter we all know that._ I told him firmly.

_But Rose, I will protect you, so will the Russian God, Viktoria, Christian, Ben, Adrian and your parents. You don't have to anything special that puts yourself at risk. Please don't do anything._ Mase begged.

_Just call everyone please. _I sat down on the floor in front of the two cribs singing softly as my beautiful babies started falling to sleep. Once they were finally asleep and snoring softly I wiped the tears off my cheeks and prepared myself to leave to solitude of my room.

I closed my eyes and opened the door silently praying that no one noticed my red rimmed eyes but felt through the bond the pity and worry. I looked at myself through Mase's eyes and realized that I looked like shit. I prepared myself to tell everyone that Tasha was out and after me.

"Everyone sit down we need to talk." I whispered but everyone heard me clearly. I walked over to wear Christian was sitting glaring at Lissa and I took his hand. This was going to be hardest on him because no matter what Tasha was still his Aunt and was still the one to practically raise him. I didn't want to break him anymore than what he already was.

"Rosie please just tell us, it has to be bad if you're holding my hand." Chris said giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm so sorry Chrissy. Everyone Tasha has escaped and is after me for revenge. If she can't get to me she will come after the ones that I love and my babies, I can't let any of you be in danger because of me. This is something that I'm going to have to settle alone." I whispered the last part and everyone looked at me.

I could hear multiple people yell that they would protect me no matter the cost and that I was being stupid.

"Everyone stop! I love you all too much to let you get hurt because of me. I can't risk your lives when mine is so insignificant." I said bluntly.

"You're so selfish Rose. Everyone here is willing to protect you and you are too big headed to except their help, they wouldn't do that for anyone that they didn't care about. So for once in your life stop being so selfish and only thinking about yourself." Lissa yelled.

"How in the world is Rose being selfish? She is offering to give up watching her children grow up to protect us. She didn't want to tell me that that bitch of an Aunt is after her again. So please enlighten me to how Rose is selfish." Christian practically spat at Lissa.

"Argh all any of you do is stick up for Rose. It's like you all forgot that she left us!" Lissa screamed as she stormed out the door.

"Rose just know that no matter what we will all be here for you and protect you and the twins." Ben said and everyone in the room nodded. I let them believe that I would allow them to protect me if only for their peace of mind when inside I was planning how I was going to catch Tasha while blocking Mason out.

**Again I am so sorry and let me know what you think. Leave me a review.**


	15. Goodbyes through letter and dreams

**Hey hey everyone. I'm sorry it took me a while but here it is. Things are getting a bit hectic with school and stuff but I'm going to try and update at least one fortnight still. Make sure you review and let me know what you think. Love you guys KissesInTheDark95 xxx**

_Previously:_

"_Argh all any of you do is stick up for Rose. It's like you all forgot that she left us!" Lissa screamed as she stormed out the door._

"_Rose just know that no matter what we will all be here for you and protect you and the twins." Ben said and everyone in the room nodded. I let them believe that I would allow them to protect me if only for their peace of mind when inside I was planning how I was going to catch Tasha while blocking Mason out._

Everyone said their goodbyes and gave me hug whispering to me that the will protect me. I didn't need their protecting. I am still a guardian and I can still look after myself. After a quick kiss to Dimitri and everyone had left. I went into my room and planned to say goodbye through paper all over again. This was going to be so hard on everyone. Saying goodbye through a letter for the second time in less than a year is going to hurt them and this time I don't know if I'm going to make it back, I have to do whatever it takes to protect my family.

Maybe one day, if I return, everyone will forgive me and I'll get to see Alek and Sasha again and see what beautiful children they've grown into.

_My dearest family and friends,_

_I know you all promised to protect Alek, Sasha and me with your lives but all I ask is that you protect Sasha and Alek with you lives. I know what I'm doing and I know that none of you think what I'm doing is right but I can't let Tasha come close to hurting anyone that I care about. One day if I return you'll forgive me but if I don't please always protect Alek and Sasha I know that they will grow up with a loving family no matter what happens. _

_I love each and every one of you and I want you to know that if I don't return, the legal parent of Sasha and Alek is Dimitri. His on the birth certificate as Sashenka Vasalissa Viktoria Belikova Hathaway and Aleksei Mason Dimitri Belikova Hathaway's father. Surprise to those of you that didn't know yet but Dimitri is the father of my babies and the only thing that I regret is letting Tasha compel him. This is why I have to go. I am stronger then all of you (not to sound conceited) and I can deflect Tasha's compulsion and her magic none of you can and she could compel any of you to hurt me or my babies and none of you would forgive yourselves. I'm so sorry to say goodbye through letter again but I can't let you get hurt because of me and a vendetta someone has against _me_. I love you all so much and this is one of my final goodbyes, I'll see some of you in your dreams and say goodbye properly. Goodbye and please protect my kids._

_Love always Rose. _

I sat the letter on my bed and got ready to climb out my window. All I was taking with me was my stakes and weapons that I needed. I wasn't afraid of death, no I welcomed it, the only thing I am afraid of is missing out on my children's lives and watching them grow up, but the thing that gave me some sort of comfort was the fact that I could always see them in spirit. I gave my babies one last kiss each and climbed out my window starting my journey outside the wards to hunt down someone who wanted to destroy my life. I made my way to the nearest hotel needing to catch Dimitri, Chris and Addie while they slept.

I curled into the bed I started searching for Dimitri, Chris and Addie and when I found all three I pulled them into a spirit dream. I'm so glad I asked Addie how to this.

"What the hell is going on?" Chris asked perplexed.

"Why the hell am I dreaming of Ozera?" Dimitri looked so confused.

"Calm down you two. This is a spirit dream and is being done by an extremely strong spirit my guess, Rose bought us all here. My only question is, when are you going to show yourself little Dhampir?" Adrian said sounding so smart. I bought them to a little lake that looked beautiful. I walked out from behind the trees and ran into Dimitri's arms hugging him tight and kissing him passionately.

"If this is why we are here, couldn't you have invited the Russian to your room?" Chris asked. I turned and hugged him not wanting to let go. I felt so bad for what his aunt has done. "It's ok Rosie, it isn't your fault." He told me giving me a kiss on the side of my head. I released him and hugged Addie.

"Don't forget me." I whispered in his ear.

"Never little Dhampir." Adrian could tell from my aura that I had already left.

"Guys sit down I have to tell you something important." The boys sat down and I sat in Dimitri's lap taking Adrian's and Chris's hand in mine.

"Just know that I love you all so much and that's why you're here. I'm sorry but no matter what I can't let you guys risk your lives, you are too important." I started and I felt Dimitri pull me closer to him and Christian squeeze my hand. "Just know that this is my decision and this is how I'm protecting you. I've left to find Tasha by myself all I need you to do is to protect the twins." I said looking down.

"Roza! You should've stayed. We could've protected you!" Dimitri said letting out a string of angry Russian words, too bad his family taught me Russian.

"Dimitri Belikov I am not being big headed and risking my fucking life for no reason. I am trying to protect everyone else. I can't let Tasha come anywhere near you. She will not hesitate to compel any of you to hurt me and the twins and I can't let any of you be at risk of that." I said getting out of his lap.

"Don't worry Rosie we will protect the twins and won't let Tasha anywhere near them. But you have to promise to come back to us because we all need you." Chris said pulling me into a hug.

"I love you so much guys but I have to do this. I can't promise that Chrissy I just don't know. Go to my room and you'll find a note I have to let you go now get some sleep, protect each other." I said hugging them each and just letting Dimitri hold me in his arms for a little while only to pull back to kiss him so passionately. It's going to be so hard having the thought that I might not return to actually be held in Dimitri's arms again. I just got him back and now I was on a possible death mission. Yeah my life is great.


	16. Found them

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the extremely late update but I just got out of hospital I'm sorry and my charger went missing. I'm thinking about stopping this story and writing it again from the start. New chapter update finally but before I do that I have to reply to a guests reviews I feel like I need to defend myself to them. Here goes. REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW GUYS :D xxx**

_**Dear me, it would've been easier if you were logged in as I wouldn't be writing this in my story. To your first review; DIMITRI WAS COMPELLED HE COULDN'T TELL HER WHAT WAS HAPPENING! I thought this was explained, he wanted her to meet his family because he will always love her even if he couldn't tell her at that time. The story isn't in Adrian's point of view as of that time so you don't get to see what's going on inside of him. To your second review; Rose hated growing up without her father so she didn't want the same for her children that's why she kept trying with Dimitri. Shashenka is a Russian name which means protector look it up and have a read **____** In the book Rose and Lissa were made to write out there first and last names in full and we all know how that ended, that's why Rose didn't want her children to write out their names because of what happened when she did. To your third; because although rose knows what growing up without a father is like she was still extremely hurt by what Dimitri did to her and felt like she couldn't trust him until he proved himself. To your fourth; Rose and Dimitri were meant to be together they both know that, things had to work themselves out like Yeva predicted. She's crying all the time from hurt and betrayal and hormones. She's leaving her children with her parents due to other things going on that you can't exactly bring newborn children to. And your last one; there are many ways that rose can be over powered I guess you're just going to have to read to find out but it does say POSSIBLE death mission. And yes in this case with how insane Tasha is, yes the best thing is to leave the children with their FAMILY! If you don't like it don't read simples **_____

_Previously:_

"_I love you so much guys but I have to do this. I can't promise that Chrissy I just don't know. Go to my room and you'll find a note I have to let you go now get some sleep, protect each other." I said hugging them each and just letting Dimitri hold me in his arms for a little while only to pull back to kiss him so passionately. It's going to be so hard having the thought that I might not return to actually be held in Dimitri's arms again. I just got him back and now I was on a possible death mission. Yeah my life is great._

I woke up in the hotel bed at 5am vampire time. I showered got my stuff organised ready to leave the hotel. I checked the bond and watched Mason play with Sasha and Alek. _Rosie, make sure you come back safely. Promise me you will let me see you if you need help or are in any danger at all. _He sent to me through the bond.

_Of course Mase I love you big brother, tell the others I'll be back._ I sent to him, even if I was lying it'd bring them hope. I walked to the front desk to pay for my room when I saw her. Tasha, she was with that blonde strigoi from Russia. I thought he was dead? Didn't they kill them all? _Fuck_ I thought I put up a wall quickly and walked out the fire exit. Luckily the door wasn't connected and no alarms sounded. I ran down the stairs and out the back. I kept running until I was at least four blocks away from them, I was not going to get captured this soon. I made sure to be in a safe location when I called home. I didn't plan on dying and I would do whatever it took to make it back to the people I loved. In saying that I took out one of my silver rings and charmed it to disguise my image, thank god I payed attention to Lissa and Adrian's spirit lessons. I made it so that skin was as tanned as a surfer, my long brown hair would turn into a blonde cropped pixie cut, and my brown eyes would be wide and a blue colour. I looked completely different, this would allow me to follow Tasha and the strigoi around without them knowing that it was me.

I walked back to the hotel just in time to watch Tasha and blondie leave. I followed them for a little while longer until we reached where they were staying. Turns out they were in a house just out of the ward line of the academy, so close to my family. I needed a distraction while I talked to Tasha, I needed to know her plan so I could be ready. I set a grass fire just next to the house and made the wind blow at extreme speeds inside the house. I heard Tasha screaming.

"It's her, go find her now Nate, bring her to me I want watch as you take the life from her."

I watched blondie run out looking for me, he ran straight past me and I walked into the house.


End file.
